Damaged Goods
by melissadee45
Summary: At 26, Edward can't escape his father's rule. His family has dark secrets that even step-mom Esme doesn't know about. Edward meets Bella, 23, who has secrets of her own. Fate brings them together, but will their pasts tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the character or anything Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does, that's why she's got all the money. I do own this story line, though.

This is my first time trying Twilight fanfic...so be nice. I've got to thank L and T for their help and support with this. You guys rock!

On to the story...read and review please!

* * * *

"Fuck you, Edward. It was over along time ago!" she yelled before slamming the door to their shared townhouse. He stood there, dumbfounded and staring at the mess around him. Literally she had gone through everything bit by bit. CDs and DVDs were strewn across the living room floor and various boxes and broken dishes decorated the kitchen and dining room. He didn't want to go upstairs to his room but he decided to simply face the mess and trudged up the stairs. What he found was toilet paper and towels spewing from the bathroom as clothes, bed linens, picture frames, and various other objects blocked any real path into the bedroom.

"Fucking bitch," he muttered. He took out his cell phone as he pulled the door closed to block out the mess. "Emmett, what are you doing tonight? I just need to get away. You don't even want to know man. Everything's just a big fucking disaster right now. Alright, see ya," he hung up the phone and headed downstairs to take a shower before he met his brother and sister for dinner.

* * * *

An hour later, Edward and Emmett sat at a table at one of those "All-American" restaurants. The booths were leather with gold railing across the tops and the tables were simple mahogany and square. Edward noted how many women stared at them with wanton lust as the men stared at them with envy. He had to chuckle inside. If only everyone knew the real men at their table. Sure, both were classically handsome and drew their fair share of attention, but it was what lurked on the inside that usually pushed people away. Emmett was larger and more built than Edward. His hair was a darker brown and cropped short. Edward's copper hair was a bit longer and always seemed disheveled. He tried to tame it, but it seems the more he tried, the more it was unruly. This also seemed to bring on more attention from the ladies. Emmett's blue eyes dazzled in contrast to Edward's shimmering green eyes. Edward was at least two inches shorter than Emmett and he did not care about getting "muscled up", but kept his smaller frame in shape by running and working out regularly.

"You should have called her first; you know she's always late," Emmett chuckled.

"I know, but shouldn't she have some sort of intuition thing with you, being your twin and all?"

"You ask that all the time and …." Emmett trailed off.

"The answer is yes. However, I do like to make an entrance," Alice finished Emmett's sentence as she appeared at the table, her short pixie hair cut bouncing as she did. Edward and Emmett both grinned before standing and hugging her.

"How was work, little one?" Emmett asked.

"Same 'ole, same 'ole," Alice shrugged, "I mean, you can only do so many make-overs before they all begin to look the same." Alice worked in a local make-up boutique/spa offering clients free make-overs in hopes to get them to buy the product. Alice loved make-up and making people look and feel their best. She was staying at this job because it paid well and she was trying to scrounge the money together to open her own boutique where she charged to do makeovers. Plus she was only one final away from graduating college with her undergraduate degree in business management. "What did Tanya do now?" she asked, cutting straight to the point.

"How do you know it's about her?" Emmett asked.

"I just do," Alice looked at him.

"She's right," Edward said, "Well, aside from destroying the house, she's gone for good."

"Good riddance," Emmett said. Edward looked at him pointedly. "Sorry, bro, but she really was just not a good person. She used you."

"And you let her," Alice said.

"Geez, Alice, kick a man when he's down," Edward laughed, "But you're right, I did let her use me. This time we are done for good. Yesterday I walked in on her with that scumbag Mike from next door."

"In your bed?" Emmett asked an unnecessary question – as was his style.

"On the kitchen counter," Edward said.

"Man," Emmett grimaced. Alice made a face.

"Yeah. So, it started with me walking in on them and it ended up in a screaming match and she walked out with Mike. I get home this evening to find the house trashed and she was throwing stuff around the living room for no particular reason. When I asked her what the hell she was doing, she threw a fit asking why I was questioning her. I reminded her that it was me who caught her cheating and she flipped out and said, 'Fuck you, Edward. It was over a long time ago,' – like it was my fault that I caught her cheating."

"Bitch," Alice and Emmett both muttered. Edward nodded and sighed.

"So, what do you do now?" Emmett asked.

"Clean up my house, I guess," Edward shrugged.

"Or we just go out and have one of those 'Forget it/Fuck it' nights," Alice said, her eyes twinkling.

"I love you, sis," Emmett grinned, "What do you say, Edward?"

"I'm all in," Edward laughed.

"I know the perfect place," Alice grinned, "Em, you get the check and meet us in the car."

"Why me?" Emmett said.

"Because," Alice laughed her pixie laugh and led Edward out to Emmett's '90s model Jeep.

* * * *

The siblings entered a bar, aptly named "Sorrows Drown", about twenty minutes later. The rockabilly themed place was already packed with various patrons and the latest rock hit blasted over the speaker system. Alice gracefully led her brothers to the bar where she ordered a round of tequila shots to be followed by two Jack and Cokes for her brothers and an Amoretto Sour for her.

"To Edward," Alice held her shot glass in the air, "May he now pull his head from his ass and find a nice girl to settle down with," she grinned.

"Well said," Emmett toasted.

"Eloquent," Edward smirked before the three clinked their shot glasses, downed the shots, slammed the glasses, and sucked on limes. Alice lithely moved in between her brothers and put her arms around them. Edward and Emmett turned to see two redheads walking toward them. Both women were clad in short blue pleather skirts with black tops and high heeled shoes. "Thanks for running block," Edward grinned at Alice as the girls turned away.

"I figured you need to be solo for a bit," she shrugged.

"Well, I don't," Emmett stepped away. "Twins!" he wiggled his eyebrows before turning to go after the redheads.

"Gross," Alice shuddered. "Our brother is a man-whore," she chuckled, "But, you, Edward, you've always been the reliable, romantic at heart. You believe in love and you fight for it," Alice patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, and look where it's gotten me."

"Aw, bro. At least Tanya is gone for good. You live and learn. Don't change who you are, Edward. There's a need for more men like you. Maybe you just need to read more into the women you choose to date. There's definitely been a pattern."

"Or maybe I need to take a page from the Emmett Cullen handbook," Edward said, his eyes moving to the dance floor.

"No, definitely not," Alice said. Edward appreciated Alice's words of advice and encouragement, but his attention was attached to what was currently occurring on the dance floor. There was a crowd of people on the floor, but what caught his attention was a particular brunette. Her mid-back length hair hung straight and she wore a blue, loose fitting, shimmery tank top with black tights. She didn't have any jewelry on, but her stiletto boots went to the middle of her thighs and laced up the back – perfectly completing the outfit. She moved to the beat, seducing everyone who looked at her. A tall man with blonde hair approached her and she wiggled herself down the front of his body. Edward's mouth fell open when her fingers circled the button of the man's pants before trailing down the zipper. She smiled up at the man before rising and wrapping her arms around his neck, grinding against him. Edward continued to watch the two, even though he felt it was wrong and he should look away. Suddenly, the girl turned her back on her partner, wiggling up and down his body before stepping away. She caught Edward's eye and smiled. "Edward," he heard Alice warn him. The girl summoned him to her with a finger and Edward moved off his barstool. "Don't do this. Not with her," Alice was trying to warn him, but he was not listening. He moved toward the girl as the song changed. The girl took his hand and led him to the middle of the dance floor. She began moving on him, but he stood still. He had never been one for dancing.

"Loosen up," she grabbed his hips and shook them. He laughed nervously.

"Can we just sit and talk?" he asked, realizing how pathetic he sounded.

"Fuck that! I want to dance and either you're dancing with me or I will find someone else," she said. Edward knew how many other men had been eyeing her like jackals. He pulled her to him and began mimicking her grinding. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Edward soon found himself caught up in her moves. He felt as though anyone who looked their way was catching them in the middle of a private moment. "Oooo, you're a quick learner," she smiled before turning her back to him and grinding her ass into his crotch. Edward was embarrassed by his immediate physical reaction, but she looked at him over her shoulder and licked her lips. Was that a tongue ring? Holy shit! He thought he was going to lose it right there. Sweat beaded on his forehead. "Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded. "Come on, let's get a drink," she took his hand and led him back to the bar. Alice sat at the opposite end of the bar, not looking very happy. Edward shot her a look of his own, hoping she got the "mind your own business" message.

"What would you like?" Edward asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" she yelled at the bartender who looked at her pointedly, but came over to take their order. "Whiskey sour, hold the sour," she winked. The bartender looked at Edward.

"Uh, Jack and Coke," he said. The bartender quickly served them. "I'm Edward," he introduced himself as she downed her whiskey.

"Izzie," she said, slamming her now empty glass down. "Do you want to do some shots?" she asked. He looked at her. One shot a night was normally all he did.

"Sure," he shrugged.

"Cool. Whatcha want?"

"Tequila," he said. She shrugged and ordered him two shots of tequila and herself two shots of whiskey. Edward didn't even protest because she licked her wrist, salted it and offered it to him. He took it eagerly, slowly removing the salt with his tongue before downing his first shot. She waited for him to finish both of his before downing her own and smiling at him, cocking an eyebrow. It did not take long for Edward to feel the effects of the alcohol, but he could have cared less. "So, what brought you here tonight?" he asked.

"Really? Are we really making small talk?" she looked at him.

"Um, yeah," he said, "Why?"

"It's just that it's overrated. Everyone tries to make small talk and get to know each other, when deep down all they want to do is get into each other's pants," she said. He stammered. "Let's cut to the chase," she said, pulling him to her and kissing him roughly. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. His tongue tangled with her's and the solid steel of her tongue ring grazed around his mouth. Edward groaned and moved his hands to her ass, squeezing it hard and grinding her hips into his. She moaned and tangled her hands in his hair, tugging gently. She finally broke the kiss and looked at him, grinning seductively.

"Um, so, do you want to get out of here?" he asked.

"No," she shrugged. He looked at her. "First, we dance," she grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the dance floor, grinding against him quickly. Both of them could have easily gotten off simply from their dancing. Edward knew they were drawing attention from other bar patrons, but he couldn't care less. He wanted her, bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or any information from the books. Stephenie Meyer owns it. I simply took the characters and some details and adapted them to my own storyline.

Mucho thanks to Lmjohn05 and Teena123 for proofing and offering their help and suggestions. I *heart* you both dearly and I cherish our *Twilight* adventures – no matter how much our husbands complain ;)

On to chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * * *

Amid protests from Alice, Edward piled into a taxi with Izzie about 15 minutes later. Alice had pouted about how she couldn't find Emmett, but then Emmett stepped in and Edward stepped out. Izzie did not stop kissing or touching him all the way to her apartment. He kept his hands on her as she opened the door and led him in. His head was swimming with the mixture of her scent, her taste, and the alcohol he had consumed in the last hour and a half. She pushed him onto the large ottoman in the middle of the living room, placing a foot beside his head and unlacing her boot before removing it and doing the same with the other. He leaned up on his elbows and watched as she shimmied out of her pants and top. She wasn't wearing a bra. His breath hitched. She moved to her knees and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off swiftly with his socks and shoes. She grinned at him as her hands ran up his thighs. Her thumbs circled his upper thighs slowly and she licked her lips, her tongue ring glancing out. She then ran her tongue up his shaft and he grew even harder.

"Time to play," she smiled before bringing him all the way into her mouth. She ran her lips and tongue up the shaft, swirling her tongue around the tip before going back down. The rumors were true; tongue rings were amazing for oral sex. Edward moaned low in his throat and threw his head back. This time when she came back up, she wrapped a hand around his shaft and squeezed. Her other hand cupped his balls, rolling them around gently.

"Fuck," Edward breathed. He opened his eyes and looked at her; she looked at him through her eye lashes and sucked harder before dragging her teeth lightly along his length. He let out a deep moan and fell back onto the ottoman. She ran her tongue ring up his shaft and around the head, concentrating on the v-shape near the tip. Edward moaned and his hips shifted upward. She shifted as well and took him deeper into her mouth. She continued moving up and down on him. His breath was becoming ragged and he knew he couldn't last any longer. Just before he thought he was going to lose it, she took her mouth from him and climbed on top of him. He let out a frustrated moan.

"Calm down," she pulled him up into a sitting position. She kissed him roughly. "Have you been a bad boy?" she asked seductively.

"What?" he was confused.

"I said, have you been a bad boy? Huh?" she pulled his hair.

"Ow!" he said. She pulled again and laughed. It really did hurt, but the hurt was brief and Edward found that he kind of liked it. It could grow on him. He pulled her to him and kissed her roughly and passionately. She growled and pulled his shirt up, roughly removing it from his body. She stood up and removed her panties before pushing him back and climbing on top of him. She leaned up and inched only his tip into her. She looked down at him seductively as she slowly inched downward. Edward growled and pushed his hips upwards roughly. She threw her head back and moaned loudly.

"Damn," she whispered before she leaned back and set the fast rhythm with him. "Oh yes," she repeated, rocking into him. She looked so heavenly bouncing on top of him and Edward tried in vain to hold back his release. He reached up, clutching her breasts and squeezing them roughly. She moaned loudly and clenched around him as she found her release.

"Fuck," Edward whispered before he exploded. She fell onto his chest as both lay there breathing heavily. Edward wrapped his arms around her and began absently stroking her back. She stiffened and hoisted herself up, moving off of him. He drug himself to his elbows and watched her disappear into the bathroom. He sighed heavily and flopped back onto the ottoman. What had he done? He wondered. Minutes later he heard the bathroom door open. He sat up to find her clad in a black tank top and matching shorts; her hair was pulled back haphazardly.

"I take you can find your way out," she said. He blanched.

"I, um, yeah," he stammered.

"Kay," she said before she turned and entered her bedroom, shutting the door and leaving him in shock. Was she really kicking him out? Had he really just had his first one night stand? There wasn't even going to be any awkwardness in the morning. He didn't even have her phone number. He pulled himself off of the ottoman, getting dressed and calling a cab; his head was still swimming with alcohol and sex.

* * * *

Edward grimaced as his eyes open the next morning and sunlight streamed through the bedroom window. He'd had the cab driver drop him at Emmett and Alice's house since it was closer than his own place. He just wanted the closest bed to fall into and, since he couldn't fall into Izzie's, he'd ended up in the guest room that housed all of the sports memorabilia that Alice wouldn't let Emmett put in the living room.

"Edward, you alive, buddy?" Emmett knocked on the door.

"Yeah," Edward mumbled.

"Alice is making hash browns and eggs."

"Kay," Edward groaned. He rolled over and pushed himself out of bed. His head spun. He paused before making his way slowly to the guest bathroom to find some pain killers for his headache. He looked in the mirror and made a face. He looked as bad as he felt. He opened the medicine cabinet and popped some aspirin before staring at his reflection. He could still smell Izzie on his skin and taste her on his tongue. He couldn't believe how drawn to her he had been and how insignificant she had made him feel. Shouldn't it be the other way around? He sighed heavily before trudging into the kitchen. Normally he shoveled in anything that Alice cooked. This morning his stomach wanted to shrink away and hide.

"Morning, glory," Alice smiled as she shoveled hash browns onto his plate. He looked at her. "Well, I see you woke up here, so last night must not have been worth the fuss you made at the bar."

"Leave it be, Alice," he grumbled.

"Ooo, alcohol plus mediocre sex makes for a grouchy Edward," she patted his head as she sat down at the table with him and Emmett.

"The sex was not mediocre – as if it's any of your business," Edward said. Emmett laughed. "And what fuss did I make at the bar?"

"I saw you leaving with that girl."

"Izzie," Edward interrupted her.

"Whatever," Alice said, "I saw you leaving with her and went to stop you and you told me to mind my own business and that she was a wonderful girl and you were a grown man and you would do whatever you wanted – including her."

"Well, I am grown and it is my business," Edward grumbled. Alice rolled her eyes. "Emmett, how did things turn out with the twins?" Edward changed the topic and shot Alice a look that said "This is over".

"Fan-fucking-tabulous," Emmett grinned. "I mean, it would have been better had we not have been in a bathroom, but hey, you beggars can't be choosers and boy were they begging," he winked. Alice made a face.

"Thank goodness you didn't bring them home," she said.

"Oh they wanted to come with me – pun intended – I came first, of course."

"Gross, Emmett. Stop!" Alice squealed.

"Anyways, I had my fun in the bathroom, I was done. Plus, you kept bugging me about leaving and being pissed at Edward," Emmett shrugged, "You're such a buzz-kill sometimes," he grinned. Alice huffed.

"Honestly, Alice, you really just need to find yourself a nice guy…..at least for a night. Then maybe you'll get off of our backs," Edward said.

"Firstly, I'm not on your backs. Excuse me for wanting to protect my brothers from the plethora of skanky hos out there. Secondly, I will find a nice guy when one can prove to me that he's nice. Men are pigs – point proven simply by looking at you," she pointed at Emmett.

"I'm not a pig. I simply enjoy having a variety of choices for my activities," he grinned. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Well, today's activity is lunch with mom and dad, so I suggest you two begin getting decent. Edward, you know where your spare clothes are." she stood up and begin clearing the table.

"Aw, A, you know we love ya," Emmett kissed the top of her head before ruffling her hair.

"Emmett, fuck off!" she shrieked.

* * * *

_He pulled her to him and kissed her roughly and passionately. She growled and pulled his shirt up, roughly removing it from his body. She stood up and removed her panties before pushing him back and climbing on top of him. She leaned up and inched only his tip into her. She looked down at him seductively as she slowly inched downward. Edward growled and pushed his hips upwards roughly. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. She felt glorious. Her entire body tingled with want and need. She needed him hard and fast. Sweat beaded on her body and…._

"Isabella Marie Swan!" her sister's voice broke through her dream. She groaned and sat up. She was drenched in sweat and was feeling tingly again.

"What, Rose!" she yelled back.

"We have to meet Jasper for breakfast in 30 minutes."

"Fine. I'm up," she threw the covers back and climbed out of bed. She had a small headache, but what really ached was something she couldn't deal with right now. She couldn't believe she had dreamed of Edward. She never dreamed of guys – period. Why was he different? Well, she could come up with a few reasons – the number one thing was housed in his jeans. What she had felt on the dance floor was definitely not a joke. He felt perfect inside of her. He was long and thick and glorious! She had never wanted to give a blow job so badly and once he was inside her, it was heaven. "It was mind-blowing sex, Bella, get over," she grumbled to herself. She'd had good sex before, but mind-blowing sex was very rare and hadn't happened in a while. She had to consider herself lucky for picking Edward at the bar. She brushed the funk out of her mouth and pulled her hair into a low ponytail before washing her leftover bar makeup off. When she was finally presentable, she emerged from her bedroom in jeans and a simply blue baby-doll t-shirt.

"Geez, Bella, I know it's Jasper, but you could have put on some mascara," her sister Rosalie sat at her kitchen table.

"Rose, I'm going to have to demand that you give me back my front door key," Bella grinned sarcastically, "And most sisters are more loving in their greetings."

"I'm sorry. Bella, I love you and you're beautiful….but you could highlight that beauty on more occasions than a Friday or Saturday night," Rosalie smiled, "And you're not getting your front door key back. If I gave it back, you'd be late to family functions."

"True," Bella shrugged, "You could have called to wake me up."

"Could have, but then we wouldn't be able to gossip about Mr. Fuck-Me-Hair," Rosalie said. Bella looked at her sister questioningly. "The guy you took home last night? Is he still here?" She looked around Bella into her bedroom.

"No, he's not. You know I don't let them stay," Bella said, "And he lived up to his hair," she grinned. Rosalie wiggled her eyebrows. "Rose, he was definitely the best I've had in a long time."

"Perhaps a keeper?" Rosalie questioned. Bella shook her head. "Come on, Bells. You can't keep having one night stands every week."

"Once a month, that's my rule," Bella corrected.

"Whatever. You need to find one guy and stick to him."

"You're one to talk."

"I know, but at least I try. I just keep finding egotistical assholes."

"Maybe if egos didn't turn you on," Bella teased.

"Maybe," Rosalie laughed, "But, Bella, maybe you really just need to deal with your shit and then find someone."

"What shit, Rose?" Bella glared at her sister.

"You know what I'm talking about. Deal with your inner turmoil shit and you won't need alcohol and random stranger sex."

"Rosalie, I love you, but fuck off. I'm fine. I always have been and I always will be. I'm being smart and safe. I'm fine."

"Okay," Rosalie whispered, "Are you ready?"

"Of course," Bella grinned and the sisters headed to Rosalie's shiny red convertible.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or any information from the books. Stephenie Meyer owns it. I simply took the characters and some details and adapted them to my own storyline.

Mucho thanks to Lmjohn and Teena123 for proofing and offering their help and suggestions. I *heart* you both ;)

I've also got to thank VainVamp and perfectmess for adding me to their story alerts and Twilightaholic1122 for adding me as a favorite author. That means a lot just to know people are reading this little story of mine.

This chapter is brief, but necessary. I'm not apologizing for Carlisle. I personally am intrigued by this side of him ;)

On to chapter 3. Enjoy!

* * * *

Rosalie and Bella pulled into the parking lot of a local coffee shop at the same time as their brother, Jasper. At 27, Jasper was the ever protective older brother. Rosalie was 3 years behind him and Bella brought up the rear at 23. Rosalie and Jasper were both fiercely protective of Bella for a number of reasons that Bella hated thinking about. Like Rosalie, Jasper had the coppery-blonde hair of their mother Renee. They also had her blue eyes. Rosalie was tall and vivacious – a real show stopper. Jasper was medium built and his job as an EMT kept him in decent shape. Bella always felt like an ugly duckling in the presence of her siblings. She had inherited her father's plain brown hair and matching eyes. She was of average height and build and never went out of her way to stand out. However, she had learned enough from Rosalie to know how to look hot and use what she had to her advantage on a Friday or Saturday night.

"Morning, ladies," Jasper greeted them both with a hug before they headed into the coffee shop.

"Jazz, you missed it last night. Bells found a keeper," Rosalie winked at him.

"Be still my heart," Jasper grabbed his jest, "Bella? Really?"

"Jazz, no. Rose is a rotten liar. I'm not keeping him," Bella said before the siblings ordered coffee and muffins and found a table to sit at.

"She may not be keeping him, but he was exceptional," Rose giggled.

"Mind-blowing sex," Bella grinned.

"Ew! Enough!" Jasper grimaced.

"Bells, didn't you say he was well endowed?" Rose grinned evily.

"Oh yes, Rose. He was huge. I'm talking the size of…"

"Stop!" Jasper shrieked. His sisters burst into laughter. "I don't need to know details. I hate details. So, you enjoyed your activities, but he's not sticking around. Bella, why not?"

"Not having this conversation," Bella playfully put her hands over her ears, "Leave me alone. Subject change, please."

"Okay," Rosalie said. "How's your love life, Jazzi-poo?" Rose asked, using the nickname Jasper hated.

"Well, Rosalyn," he looked at her, purposefully mispronouncing her name, as many people did, " My story has not changed. Love sucks and I have no use for it. I can make do on my own."

"And we don't need those details," Bella teased. Jasper rolled his eyes. "Rose, how about an update on you?" she questioned her sister.

"My social networking status is 'single' and will remain so until men stop being intimidated by a female mechanic and stop assuming I'm some dumb, blonde bimbo."

"You know, ladies, we…" Jasper's pager interrupted him, "Seriously? I just ended an 18 hour shift," he grumbled, "I will see you guys later. Love you," he stood, hugging his sisters.

"Love ya, Jazz," both girls replied as he took his breakfast and rushed out the door.

"I wish you two would stay out of my business. You didn't have to tell him about FMH," Bella grumbled.

"FMH?"

"Fuck-Me-Hair," Bella smirked. Rosalie laughed.

"Well, I did because we both just want the best for you. We want you happy again," Rosalie said.

"I am happy. My life is good," Bella said.

"That's not what it looks like," Rosalie said. Bella simply rolled her eyes and changed the conversation.

* * * *

Edward, Emmett, and Alice entered the breakfast café to find their dad and step-mom already seated. Their father read a newspaper while their step-mom chattered to him. When she spotted them, her face lit up with a smile and she stood to hug them all.

"Good morning, Emmett, Alice," their father nodded to them as the three sat down. "Edward, I stopped by the townhouse this morning to drop off the paperwork you requested, but you weren't there. Do you know what I found?" his dad did not look up from the paper.

_"Good morning to you too, dad,"_ Edward thought, "Yes, Carlisle, I know what you found."

"Mind telling me what happened?"

"Tanya," was Edward's only reply.

"She will clean it up, I trust," Carlisle closed the newspaper and finally looked at Edward from over the top of his glasses.

"I will. She is gone. For good this time," Edward said.

"It's about time. Maybe now you will get your head on straight and figure some things out," Carlisle said. Everyone else chattered quietly, knowing not to interfere when it came to Carlisle and Edward.

"I plan on it," Edward replied before sipping the juice a waiter brought.

"Daddy, I finished my last course," Alice broke in with news about her business degree.

"Congratulations, sweetie. You're looking into buying your own shop now?"

"Yes. I've been looking at several locations."

"Good. Let me know if you need any help with bartering. I'm know Edward will help you with books and finances," Carlisle smiled at his daughter.

"Do you know when graduation is, dear?" Esme asked.

"The 23rd of next month. It's a Saturday at 1:00 pm," Alice said. Esme beamed.

"We'll be in Aruba," Carlisle said. Both Alice and Esme's faces fell.

"Carlisle, we can move the date," Esme said.

"We've been planning this trip for 6 months now," Carlisle said.

"Come on, dad," Emmett said. This put Carlisle and Emmett into a sort of stare down.

"I make no promises, but I will see what we can do," Carlisle finally said. Esme patted Alice's hand and winked at Emmett and Edward. "Emmett, I read your latest column. Very good commentary on Johnson's move to Cincinnati, but I wonder if he didn't pass up what could have been a thriving career in Denver for more money."

"I think he made an excellent choice," Emmett said, "But we did think about taking that angle."

"Perhaps you should do a focus on athletes who aren't so greedy. Put some thought into it," Carlisle said. Emmett shrugged slightly. Alice shared a look with Edward. Esme swiftly changed the conversation to her latest painting exhibit at a local museum. All three siblings relaxed a little bit.

"There will be about 20 pieces displayed and the museum is very excited. They're donating half of the proceeds to the children's home," Esme said.

"Oh, Esme, that's so exciting," Alice grinned.

"Yeah. We will definitely be there," Emmett said. Edward still sat quietly. He was very thankful for his stepmother; he often wondered what Carlisle did to deserve such a sweet and honest soul like Esme. Esme always had a way of relaxing the children and taking away, if only for a moment, the hurt of their father's actions and words. Carlisle was not a very loving and supportive father, and tried to prove he loved the kids by putting them through school and buying them their own place to stay. He owned the house that Emmett and Alice stayed in. They secretly kept a stash of money back each month sort of as "rent". They planned on giving it to him when they could move out, that way he couldn't hold it against them that he never charged them rent. On the outside, he looked like the ideal father, but they all knew that it was all a farce. Carlisle was always critical of the three of them, that's the way it had been their whole lives, but Edward received it worse than his younger siblings. Carlisle blamed him for a lot of things and held Edward under his thumb. Carlisle owned his own family medical practice and Edward was his CPA. Edward had become an accountant, as was his lifelong ambition, but Carlisle has insisted that he be Edward's main client. On top of that, Carlisle insisted Edward charge him half of what he charged his other clients. Edward went along with everything out of guilt. Carlisle had paid for Edward's schooling, all of his certifications, and had bought the townhouse for him while he was in school. Edward felt guilty about all of it, but he also felt guilty about his mother's death – which Carlisle blamed him for. So, Edward had continued to put up with Carlisle's treatment. At 27, though, Edward had enough. He was sick of being treated like crap by his own father and seeing his brother and sister being treated in the same manner. Their only saving grace had been Esme, who brought light and love into their lives 11 years ago. She helped the kids to heal from their mother's death and to deal with their father. She understood their pain, but she also loved their father. It was a tough situation for her to be in. Edward knew something finally had to change, but he didn't know how. He didn't want to hurt or disappoint anyone – especially not his father.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or any information from the books. Stephenie Meyer owns it. I simply took the characters and some details and adapted them to my own storyline.

Big thank you's go to the following for adding me to their Favorite Story list: sexyNaNa25, Teena123 [and you're not even obligated...lol]

Equally big thank you's go to the following for adding me to their Story Alerts: punkparty17, itachi159159

Mucho thanks to Lmjohn and Teena123 for proofing and offering their help and suggestions. I *heart* you both ;)

Be sure to check out my profile for Bella's bar outfit. I forgot to tell you earlier.

On to chapter 4. Enjoy!

* * * *

"_I've got to be inside you, now," he growled. She was tossed onto the bed before he quickly pulled her night shirt off of her body. Bella felt cold chills spread across her ribs and breasts – not from cool air, but from lust. He removed his underwear and climbed on top of her. The uneasiness that usually accompanied this position was non-existent. Instead, Bella was taken over by a need she had never felt before. She needed to be one with him; she needed the love he radiated. This was no longer about simple sexual gratification, it was definitely more. He eased himself into her with a heavy moan. Bella cried out her want as they found a steady rhythm. _

"Edward!" she called out, sitting up in bed. Another FMH dream. She panted heavily and ran her hands through her hair, wiping her sweaty brow. She groaned and fell back into her pillow. Every night in the week since their first encounter, Bella had very vivid dreams of Edward; dreams that always left her sweaty and panting for more. In her dreams she could feel every thing and she always awoke right as her body got tingly, right before pure rapture took over her body. "Ugh!" she rolled over fitfully and hauled herself out of bed. Her alarm clock wasn't set to go off for another hour. "7:00 a.m. on a Sunday is illegal," she grumbled, turning the alarm off and heading towards her shower. She turned the water to a tepid temperature, not needing it to be freezing, but also needing to wake up and wash the lustful feelings away with cool water. She showered as quickly as possible, not wanting to touch herself any more than she needed too. Self-gratification was not on her agenda today. "_Neither was that dream or waking up an hour early,"_ her conscience mocked her. She rolled her eyes and turned off the shower, getting out and putting on some yoga pants and a tank top. She pulled her wet hair into a clip and padded into her kitchen. This morning she needed guilty pleasures. She hunted in the back of her cabinet to find what she was looking for. Behind all of the adult, "healthy" cereals was a box of Lucky Charms ©. She poured a big bowl, topped it with milk, grabbed a glass of apple juice and headed to her couch. She turned the TV on and switched to a cartoon channel to indulge in some of her childhood favorite cartoons. She sighed and took a bite of cereal, enjoying some relaxation and an escape from her thoughts of the dreams. When her cereal was done and the show was over, she threw herself into cleaning her house. Bella had lived on her own since she was 17. She moved out of her parent's house in the small town of Forks, Washington, to Seattle. Her parents had split four years before that and her life seemed like a never-ending drama after that. There were things that she'd rather not think about or ever see again, so she left. Jasper was already in school in Seattle and was about to graduate. Bella moved in with him and finished her last semester and a half of high school there. Rosalie stayed behind and attended a local community college. Rosalie kept an eye on their dad and she moved to Seattle when she felt he could handle it. Rosalie worked at an interior design agency. She always loved decorating houses and helping people look their best. When she was at work, she was in her element. Bella had chosen to become a physical therapist. Her schooling was tough and grueling, but, to escape things that still haunted her from Forks, she threw herself into working hard and getting done as quickly as possible. She was in her last year and had scored an internship at a local family practice. Her phone rang, breaking her from her cleaning zone.

"Bells, whatcha doing today?" Rosalie didn't even wait for Bella to say hello.

"Well, currently, I am cleaning. Then I'm gonna head out and find Dr. Cullen's place so I know where I'm going tomorrow," Bella said.

"Oh, I forgot you start your internship tomorrow. Well, how about dinner with Jazz? He just called and said he is free tonight for sure. We can celebrate your big day tomorrow."

"Sounds cool. I'll cook Chicken Florentine. You guys be at my house at like 6:30."

"Yes ma'am," Rosalie teased, "Anything for your Chicken Florentine. See ya then."

"Later," Bella hung up. Sometimes conversations with her sister where brief, other times they lasted for hours. Bella was thankful for briefness this morning. She finished cleaning her two bedroom rental. The bungalow sat on the north end of town in a quaint neighborhood full of middle aged adults and young couples with children. Bella felt a safety and comfort in her place. She hoped to one day buy a house in the neighborhood or some place near the area. Once cleaning was done, she made a small grocery list and slipped her tennis shoes on before heading to her truck.

Edward was thankful that Carlisle had chosen not to be in the office today. Edward used his key and passcode to enter the practice through the back door. He then opened the door to Carlisle's secretary's office; he opened the filing cabinet and placed a manila envelope containing new paperwork and figures into a file marked "CPA Info." He knew the file would immediately be transferred to Carlisle the next morning. Carlisle made Edward a copy of every key to the building except for his office. Part of Edward questioned that decision, but the other half told him that he didn't really care. The less responsibility he had of his father's business, the better. He locked everything up quickly and headed to his Nissan Ultima. His phone buzzed from the cup holder.

"Yo. Dinner later?" a text from Emmett read.

"E, you're cooking. Em and I will be over at 7:00. I will bring dessert," another text from Alice said. Edward chuckled. His siblings were so bossy sometimes. He knew it was all in fun and sent a reply to both of them.

"6:30. I'm making smoked salmon pasta salad. A, you make apple and strawberry crumble. Em, you bring the wine – Riesling. Later, punks," Edward's text read. He got affirmative texts back from his siblings and headed to the grocery store. He pulled into the parking lot next to a beat up red truck. Some people just didn't know how to upgrade their vehicles. He entered the store and retrieved a shopping cart, beginning his journey for ingredients. He had just rounded the corner into the pasta isle when he spotted her.

"Izzie?" he said. Her head snapped in his direction and her eyes widened in recognition. Almost as quickly, she ducked her head and turned her cart around, exiting the isle. Edward sighed. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since their encounter. He saw her every time he closed his eyes; he felt her in his dreams. He desperately wanted to see her again. What would Emmett do? "_Man up, Cullen,_" his conscience said. He exhaled heavily. "Izzie, wait," he said, moving after her. She moved quickly. He didn't want her to break into a run in the grocery store and cause a scene, so he slowed down. He went down the next isle and didn't see her. He began to ascend every isle until he spotted her with the breads. He backed up and went the opposite way toward the other end of the bread isle – the end she was headed for. He walked slowly and tracked her through the shelves. Just before she left the isle, he rounded the corner and their baskets collided. She looked up at him, shocked. Behind her, an older couple squabbled over a French loaf and a young mom tried to calm down her toddler; Izzie was blocked in.

"Hello, Edward," she huffed.

"Hi," he smiled, "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Why are you stalking me in a grocery store?" she asked.

"Good question," he grinned, "I haven't seen you in a week."

"That's the point of a one-night stand. You're not supposed to see me again - ever," she countered.

"Well, then I guess this is fate," he said. In his mind he was cheering himself on for his boldness.

"Fate, huh? What if I don't believe in fate?"

"Well, I'm here to help you rethink that."

"Hmm. Well, I'm here to get ingredients for dinner. I have to go," she went to push past him.

"Wait, uh, can I get your number?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"Can I see you again? Take you out to dinner so you don't have to cook?"

"No," she said.

"Come on, Izzie. What harm could there be?" he asked.

"Plenty," she said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, Edward, I must continue my shopping, stalker-free," she looked at him pointedly.

"But…" he started, his confidence waning.

"Please do not force me to cause a scene in the store," she said. He looked at her. She glared at him. He sighed and stepped aside, moving his cart so she could get through. "If it really is fate, it will happen again," she smirked at him, "But don't hold your breath," she walked away.

"Damn," he muttered, disappointed in himself. He made a face and continued his own shopping, trying to shake off their encounter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or any information from the books. Stephenie Meyer owns it. I simply took the characters and some details and adapted them to my own storyline.

Thanks to my beta's Lmjohn and Teen123.

Sorry this chapter is short.

Review please!

On to chapter 5. Enjoy!

* * * *

Edward parked the Ultima in front of Carlisle's office at 7:45 the next morning. Dinner with Alice and Emmett had been nice; Edward always enjoyed spending time with his siblings. They had all lamented over breakfast with Carlisle, but agreed to go to Esme's art exhibit together to support Esme and to buffer Carlisle from each other. They had carefully navigated through life with Carlisle together. It had been more difficult before Esme came along. Their mother died when Edward was 8 and the twins were 10. Carlisle didn't meet Esme until 4 years later. Before Esme, Carlisle was a terror on the kids. They had to get straight As; they had to come home immediately after school; they had to excel in any sports and extracurricular activities that Carlisle chose for them. Every minute of their life was stringent and scheduled. When Esme came along, Carlisle eased a little bit as far as scheduling and when they were married, Esme began to direct Carlisle's attention away from the kids and their activities. Often if Carlisle didn't approve of something the kids did, Esme would step in a take the blame. She didn't agree with his treatment of the kids, but she didn't argue with him either. She simply stepped in when needed and loved all parties involved. She was in a difficult position as she loved Carlisle very much, but she also wanted to protect the kids as much as possible. She had so much love to give and was such a gentle soul; all of the kids loved her immediately and felt a connection to her. She never replaced their mother, but she did a wonderful job as a stepmom.

Edward opened the main door to the practices reception area.

"Good morning, Victoria," he smiled at the red-head behind the front desk.

"Hey, Edward," she smiled back and winked, "Carlisle just got here."

"Thanks," he said, grabbing the two cups of coffee she offered. He headed down the hallway to the left. He took another quick left and a right and was in Carlisle's private alcove. "Good morning, Kate," he greeted Carlisle's personal secretary.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen," she smiled.

"Kate, it's Edward," he corrected her.

"Sorry, sir," she smiled apologetically, "Carlisle is waiting for you."

"Thank you," he said, walking through the door behind her. Carlisle was sitting behind a huge oak desk, studying some paperwork. Edward set a coffee on the desk and took a seat in one of the plush leather chairs.

"Edward," Carlisle nodded to him, "Thank you for bringing that paperwork to me yesterday. I was here at 7:00 and pleased that it was here waiting for me. I've been perusing it and am satisfied so far." Edward relaxed a little.

"I went over it with a critical eye. I'm glad you approve," Edward replied.

"I'm not done looking yet, but I will finish later," Carlisle said, "For now, I need you to help me go over last month's projected and actual budgets. We went over budget again and I need to know where we can make cuts and improvements. Pull up a chair."

"Okay," Edward moved a chair behind Carlisle's desk to sit next to him and look at the papers organized on the desk. The budget was very familiar to Edward as he had developed it, but every two or three months, Carlisle wanted it changed. Sometimes he wanted more money added to different places or more money to go to charities; sometimes he wanted to make cut backs as far as supplies and people. The budget changed like his moods. Edward just went along with it.

It was Bella's first day at her internship. She hadn't slept very well the previous night – for various reasons – but she was trying her best to stay focused. Her morning started well because she had woken up about 30 minutes before she had planned, due to an FMH dream. This time he had taken her in a back room at the grocery store after he felt her up in front of the old couple in the bread isle. After she woke up, just before the glorious finale', she jumped in the shower and had a leisurely breakfast, mentally gearing herself up for the day. She was ready to face whatever was thrown at her, until she pulled into the parking lot of the Cullen Family Medicine building. The building was two stories and housed several sections. The pediatrics area took care of everyone under the age of 18; the general practice took care of everyone 18 and over. There was an obgyn area and a cardiology section. Bella had heard that the second story was empty except for a few offices. She also heard that there were plans in the works for a cancer wing with all of the necessary equipment. She could not wait to get inside and begin working with the physical therapy department, but part of her also wanted to turn her car around and leave.

"Suck it up, Swan," she took a few deep breaths and turned her truck off, depositing the keys in her purse and exiting the vehicle. On her way to the sidewalk, she looked back and laughed. Her truck looked ridiculous next to the black Mercedes and silver Ultima parked next to it. Even the "normal" cars made her truck stand out. There was a silver Malibu, a red Taurus, and a blue Caravan, but her truck stuck out – much like herself. She shrugged her shoulders at the comparison and headed into the building.

"Good morning. How may I help you?" a bubbly red-head greeted her in the reception area.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan. I begin my internship in the physical therapy today," Bella smiled.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Swan, I have some paperwork for you to fill out and then we'll make your id and you can be on your way," she handed Bella a clipboard with some papers and a pen attached. "I'm Victoria. If you have any questions, just let me know," she smiled before directing Bella to a few chairs to the side.

It did not take long for Bella to finish the paperwork and get her id made. Once that was done, Victoria paged the young man who Bella would be working under. His name was Mike and he was tall with dirty blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He wasn't thin, but he wasn't fat either. He was chunky, but in a cute way.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Mike Newton – you can just call me Mike. Come on and I'll show you our lockers," Mike smiled, shaking Bella's hand before leading her through a door behind Victoria's desk. The door opened to a hallway off of which there were several rooms. As they walked passed, Bella notices small conference rooms and lounges. Mike made a left and Bella found herself in a large locker room. "There are showers on either side here," he pointed to the sides of the room, "Men on the left, women on the right. You're locker 214. Here's your combo." Bella took the small piece of paper that he offered. She deposited her purse in her locker before following Mike out of the room and down the hall. The exited a door and Bella realized they were in the physical therapy room. The room was large with several pieces of equipment, weight balls, bounce balls, mats, and various other apparatuses to help patients. There were also several small rooms off of the large room. These rooms were used for conferencing and more intimate one-on-one sessions. The back wall of the larger room was completely glass and overlooked a garden section of sorts with a gazebo and several small benches.

"Woah," Bella breathed.

"The first day is a little overwhelming," Mike laughed, "but you'll get used to it. Let's start with some charting."

"Okay," Bella agreed following him to one of the small rooms.

Edward sighed as he left Carlisle's office. Why Carlisle even had meetings with him, he never knew. Carlisle had everything figured out the way he wanted and simply met with Edward to "peacefully" tell Edward exactly what to do. Edward smiled at Kate on his way out. Carlisle had mentioned some upgrades to various area in the building, so Edward decided to take some time and check them out to see if they were really worth the money Carlisle spent on them. He walked to the obgyn area first, trying not to feel weird and perverted by being there. He wanted to see the results of the new 3-D ultra-sound machine.

"Edward, hey," he was greeted by a tall, dark haired man.

"Garrett, hey," he shook the man's hand. Garrett had been a doctor here since the second year Carlisle was in business. Garrett was a good doctor and a favorite with the females. "Ruggedly handsome" and "Bad boy" were phrases Edward had heard many nurses use to describe him. "How are you?"

"Great man, great. No complaints," Garrett said.

"Yeah, I heard that you and Kate are pretty serious," Edward said.

"Pretty serious, yeah," Garrett grinned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a box that contained a solitaire, marquis cut diamond wedding set.

"Woah, congratulations," Edward said.

"Not yet, but this weekend we're going mountain biking. I've been carrying this around because I'm so afraid I'm going to lose it somewhere...along with my confidence," Garrett laughed.

"You'll be fine. That's awesome," Edward said.

"What brings you to my area?" Garrett asked.

"Carlisle told me about some new upgrades. I thought I'd see how they were working."

"Cool. Follow me," Garrett led him to an empty patient room. Edward looked over the massive equipment that he knew nothing about. "Here are the pictures," Garrett handed him a set of pictures taken from the machine. Edward admitted that the images were amazing; people could see their baby up close and personal before they could actually hold their baby. It was pretty amazing technology.

"Do you have anything from the old machine?" Edward asked.

"Sure," Garrett led Edward out of the room and to his office where he produced some images that Edward thought looked an awful lot like the ones he was already holding.

"They new ones are much clearer," Garrett said. Edward studied both sets of images, but could not see any real discernable differences.

"I'll take your word for it," Edward smiled, handing the photos back to Garrett.

"Okay," Garrett laughed, "Hey, have you seen the new PT intern? Everyone is talking about her. Apparently she is smoking hot."

"Really? I haven't seen here. Of course I've been in Carlisle's office all morning," Edward said.

"Well, there are some upgrades in PT, so there's your excuse to go check her out – not that you really need an excuse," Garrett said, "I did hear one of the nurse's say that she is very pretty in a 'not so obvious' way, whatever that means."

"Maybe I'll make my way down there," Edward said, "I'm gonna stop at cardiology first though and check out their new stuff. I'll see you later. Good luck this weekend."

"Thanks, man. Later," Garrett waved as Edward left. Edward stopped by cardiology and saw how their machines were improved and necessary. He still didn't understand the several thousand dollar investment in that new ultrasound machine when the old one produced the same pictures, but Carlisle did what he wanted and Edward couldn't really question him without serious consequences. Eventually he made his way to the physical therapy area, simply for his own amusement. As soon as he entered the large room, he heard Mike Newton's annoying voice. Surely this poor new intern wasn't subject to Newton. Mike exited one of the smaller rooms with a brunette behind him.

"Poor girl," Edward mumbled.

"Edward, hey," Mike walked up to him. Mike always thought that he and Edward were good friends. Edward always did his best to stay away from Mike as he was a complete idiot. "Meet, Bella, our new intern."The brunette stepped out from behind Mike. Edward's eyes widened. Fate was on his side. When she looked at him, her jaw dropped. Edward smirked. "Edward, this is Bella. Bella, this is Edward, Dr. Cullen's son," Mike said. Edward rolled his eyes at Mike's introduction.

"Hi," Edward said.

"Nice to meet you," Izzie extended her hand to him. He smiled coyly.

"You two know each other?" Mike questioned.

"No," Bella said.

"Yes," Edward said simultaneously. There was an awkward silence.

"Um…," Mike said, "Edward, what brings you here?"

"Well, Mike," Edward had to think fast. He had to talk to Izzie, "Carlisle wanted me to check out the new equipment and he sent me with some paperwork for the new intern."

"Paperwork?" Mike questioned. Edward simply tapped his back pocket. Mike cocked an eyebrow. "Well, we've got about 15 minutes before our first patient. You can borrow a conference room."

"Of course," Edward smirked at Mike. Edward could borrow whatever he wanted and take as much time as he wanted and Mike knew that. He was simply trying to look tough in front of the girl. Edward led her into one of the conference rooms.

"I thought I filled out all the necessary paperwork already," she said.

"You did," he said after he'd closed the door, "I'm here to remind you about fate."

"Of course you are," she with unnecessary inflections.

"You did say if fate was involved, we'd see each other again," Edward reminded her, "Here we are."

"Here we are," she said, "What do you want?"

"Firstly, why did Mike call you 'Bella'? You told me your name is Izzie."

"My name is Isabella. Izzie and Bella are nicknames," she said. Edward looked at her. She huffed. "Izzie is the name I use at the bar. Do you really think I want people knowing my real name?"

"Makes sense, especially if you're going to use them for a night and never see them again," Edward said. Bella set her jaw. He was irritating her. "However, the way I see it, I've seen you twice since then, so now you owe me, Isabella."

"I prefer to be called Bella. I owe you nothing," she said, moving to leave. Edward blocked the door with his body. "Excuse me. You wouldn't want me to scream in daddy's workplace, would you?" she cocked an eyebrow and challenged him.

"That would be a pity because then 'daddy' would have to find a new intern for Newton," Edward smirked at her. Her jaw dropped and she huffed.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" she asked.

"A date. A real date. Friday night, 7:00, I pick you up, dinner and a movie," he said.

"Yeah, not cheesy at all. I don't date."

"Yeah, well, you also said you don't believe in fate, but I've changed your mind," he said. She crossed her arms. He did the same and leaned back against the door, "I've got all day, Bella."

"Fine," she finally gave in, "but no movie. Movie's are a ridiculous date. One date, that's all you get. Then will you leave me alone?"

"You act like I'm stalking you. Every time we've met has been pure coincidence. I make no promises, but we'll see how this date goes."

"Whatever. Can I go?"

"Of course. Friday at 7. Don't forget," he grinned as he let her leave. She was visibly irritated and Mike looked at him questioningly. Edward smiled back and waved. Several patients stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Jealousy sparked in Mike's eyes. Edward chuckled as he left.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If you know it, I don't own it. Twilight and its subsequent characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with them as I want...

I'm trying a few new things with this chapter. I have a little bit of a repeat from Chapter 5 - Bella's thoughts on her encounter with Edward and I'm working on adding more details to things and making chapters longer. So, please review with comments, suggestions, and what not. Thanks!!

Chapter 7 may take a little bit more time since I've only written up to the end of this chapter. Bear with me. Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, makes suggestions, and offers support!!

****

At the end of the day, Bella climbed into her truck, glad the day was done. It wasn't a bad day, per say, but between Edward showing up and Mike being skeevy, she just wanted to leave. She started the car and almost put it in gear, but someone knocked on her window. Mike smiled at her and waved. She sighed and rolled down the window.

"Wow, Bella, your car is ancient," he exclaimed.

"It serves its purpose," she shrugged, "Did I forget something?"

"Just to answer my question," he leaned into her window.

"Which was what?" she leaned away from him. His blue eyes stared at her intently.

"Do you have plans tonight?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, not completely lying. She had plans to go home, eat some leftover chicken and pasta, watch a cheesy lifetime movie, draw herself a deep bubble bath, relax, and then go to bed. Her plans simply did not include anyone else.

"Oh, I was hoping we could catch a drink," Mike didn't hide his disappointed. Bella stared at him. She wasn't going to apologize. She didn't want to do anything with him; she could barely stand working with him today. "Maybe another day."

"Maybe," she said, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to lead him on, but she also didn't want to make him mad on her first day. "See you tomorrow," she said, rolling up the window. He jumped back out of the way when she put her truck in gear. He smiled as she pulled out of her parking space.

Her telephone rang five minutes into her drive. She hit ignore without looking at the id and then turned the phone off. She was aggravated by Mike and still rattled by her encounter with Edward.

The morning started well with a tour of the rest of the facility. Mike had then gone over their day to day procedures and expectations. While doing this, the other two P.T.s showed up and Bella was introduced to them. Jessica was a bubbly blonde who was obviously attracted to Mike. Her blue eyes sparkled and danced, but showed no signs of a whole lot of intellect. Obviously she was smart enough to do her job, but Bella wasn't sure how much common sense Jessica had. She was nice enough, but Bella decided to steer clear of a friendship. The other P.T. was a young man named Ben. Ben had shaggy black hair that hung almost in his expressive brown eyes. He was the most welcoming and friendly and Bella immediately wished that she had been assigned to him and not Mike. Mike looked at he wanted to eat her; he made her feel uncomfortable as he had no concept of personal space.

Jessica and Ben had back to back patients so Mike took Bella into a small conference room to go over charts before their first patient. When they were done and leaving the room, Edward walked in. Bella had not seen him at first, as Mike had blocked her view, but she heard his velvety voice and cringed. When Mike stepped back and introduced them, Bella silently cursed. She wasn't supposed to see him again; she didn't want to see him again. Okay, that was a lie. A part of her really wanted to see him again – not to talk, but to repeat their night together. Mike introduced them. Bella instinctually pretended like she had never met Edward. The coy smile that Edward held on his perfect lips gave them away.

"You two know each other?" Mike questioned. Bella inhaled, shooting daggers at Edward with her eyes as she replied.

"No."

"Yes," Edward said simultaneously. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Um…," Mike said, breaking the silence that fell between them, "Edward, what brings you here?"

"Well, Mike, Carlisle wanted me to check out the new equipment and he sent me with some paperwork for the new intern." Bella cocked an eyebrow. Carlisle? He's on a first name basis with his own father? Wouldn't someone normally say "my dad"? Of course, who was Bella to judge what was normal anyways? She was so many different shades of "not normal" sometimes. Mike told Edward they could borrow a conference room, but his tone was annoyed. Edward looked at Mike in a chilly way and smirked. He looked at Bella and smiled, slipping his hands into the pockets of his khakis as he led her to the conference room she'd just left with Mike. He stepped before they reached the door and let her enter the room first. She smiled at him tightly as she entered. He followed behind her and shut the door. The click echoed through the small room. Bella turned to him and crossed her arms over her chest with a huff.

"I thought I filled out all the necessary paperwork already," she said.

"You did. I'm here to remind you about fate," he crossed his arms across his chest as well and smiled.

"Of course you are," she with unnecessary inflections.

"You did say if fate was involved, we'd see each other again," Edward reminded her, "Here we are."

"Here we are," she said flatly, "What do you want?"

"Firstly, why did Mike call you 'Bella'? You told me your name is Izzie." She fought the urge to tell him off. She had never had to answer this question and felt like it was none of his business. Looking at him, she knew he wasn't going to not let her answer. She decided to relent. She told him why she used Izzie. Then he had the audacity to tell her that she owed him.

"I owe you nothing," she said, moving to leave. Edward blocked the door with his body. "Excuse me. You wouldn't want me to scream in daddy's workplace, would you?" she cocked an eyebrow and challenged him.

"That would be a pity because then 'daddy' would have to find a new intern for Newton," Edward smirked at her. Her jaw dropped and she huffed. She couldn't believe he was actually using his position against her. Then he asked her for a date. Why was he so irritating? She didn't date, but she could also tell that he wasn't going to back down. Where was this assertiveness coming from? He had seemed so passive at the bar.

"Yeah, well, you also said you don't believe in fate, but I've changed your mind," he said. She crossed her arms. He did the same and leaned back against the door, "I've got all day, Bella."

"Fine," she finally gave in, "but no movie. Movie's are a ridiculous date." She didn't understand the stereotypical "Dinner and a Movie" date. You couldn't talk to each other during the movie; you couldn't learn what you typically did on a first date. "One date, that's all you get. Then will you leave me alone?" she asked. He simply looked at her. She acquiesced with his requests, even though her head screamed at her not to. Part of her was very intrigued with what he had to offer. He doled out the details and stepped aside so she could return to her job. She left the room with a huff. She was visibly irritated. Mike looked at Edward, but Bella walked right past him and toward Ben who was talking to a patient. Bella wanted the distraction and hoped to gain some knowledge from Ben as well. She wasn't able to be with Ben for long, as Mike swept in behind her and whisked her away. Her internship was six months long. She wasn't sure if she could handle it, but for now she was just going to suck it up and figure out how best to navigate the situation with Mike.

****

Three days later, Emmett made the drive back from Olympia to Seattle. He was covering a story about a local college football player who was an up and coming draft pick for the LA Raiders.

"The kid has loads of potential as an amazing running back, but his attitude may keep him back. He believes he is the team and he is the game," Emmett spoke into his pocket recorder. It was about 8:00 at night and rainy, as was usual for this area. Emmett just wanted to get home and get some leftover lasagna. Alice made the best lasagna. He was then going to bed and sleeping for as long as possible. At least those were his plans. What was not in his plans was being a few miles from his house and his car breaking down. That's what happened. He heard a loud banging sound and the Jeep slowed on its own. "Damn it," he cursed as he pulled into a parking lot. "Shit!" he hit the steering wheel after he had coasted into an empty spot and turned the clanking vehicle off. He got out, slamming the door and hitting it with a loud grunt.

"Denting the door is not going to fix the problem," he heard a female voice behind him. He turned to see what he thought was an angel. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her long blonde hair hung in curls and hit her just below her breasts – drawing one's eyes to that exact spot. She was definitely gifted in that area. His eyes roamed down her body and her small waist. She wore a tight fitting, long-sleeved grey shirt and dark blue tight-fitting jeans. "Skinny jeans" he recalled Alice calling them. She topped the outfit off with grey boots. "Standing there is not fixing the problem either," she crossed her arms.

"Whatever, sweetie," he said, "Look, I'm fine. Just go on and go out with your boyfriend. I've got this covered."

"What makes you think I'm going out with my boyfriend?" she questioned.

"You're dressed up, but not dressed up enough to be going to a club," he shrugged, "And a girl who looks like you is definitely not single."

"Well, thanks, but I'm actually not going anywhere. I just happen to like to look decent," she said, "And, not that it's any of your business, but I don't have a boyfriend. I refuse to date until the male species quits being pigs."

"Well, you may be waiting awhile," he said.

"I know."

"Seriously, though, I've got this. You can run along inside," he said. She laughed at him.

"Really? You've got this? Well, you got out and beat your car. It really looks like you've got this. You threw a belt, by the way."

"And how would you know?" he looked at her.

"I know cars and I know car noises," she said matter-of-factly.

"Well, thank you, but I don't need any help."

"Do you have the necessary tools to change a belt? Do you know how to change a belt?"

"Listen, sweetie, you're only pissing me off now. Just go wherever you were going and let me do this on my own, please," he said.

" 'Sweetie'? I was going to offer my help, but you're clearly like the rest of the male-population. Simply because I am a female, and a blonde at that, does not mean that I do not know about cars. Cars happen to be my hobby, but, whatever, do it on our own," she huffed and turned to leave.

"Don't leave. I feel like a dick," Emmett said.

"You should," she turned back.

"I'm sorry. I really am. Honestly, I don't know how to change a belt. If you do, by all means, please help," he said. She looked at him. He smiled.

"Okay," she relented, "Come inside. I have to get my tools and make some phone calls."

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked.

"Of course," she said. He looked at her questioningly. "Look, you don't seem like an ax murdered or a rapist, but if you are, I pack heat. My daddy is a police officer, so I can protect myself against dickheads of all kinds. Come inside, it's getting chilly."

"Yes ma'am," he grinned and followed her. He hadn't noticed before, but he'd parked in an apartment complex. It wasn't gated, but it wasn't a bad looking place. He knew this side of town; it was where all the college kids and younger crowd hung out because there were a lot of sports bars and clubs in the area. You had to go about five miles south to get into the "bad" side of town. He walked behind her up two flights of stairs, admiring the view. Emmett always considered himself a breast-man and she definitely had it in that area, but watching her ass…..he could see himself becoming an ass-man if he could stare at her ass all of the time. He knew he'd have to see her again – a hot chick with big boobs, a nice ass, and car smarts – this girl was a keeper for sure. He had to prove to her he wasn't a pig. He definitely had to stop being a dickhead. She led him into her apartment. He stepped in and took in his surroundings. It was a modest place. The front door opened into a large living area. It was divided from a small dining area by a sectional couch. Her television was catty-corner from the couch. The kitchen was to the right of the living area with a fridge, stove, and average apartment cabinet space. There were two swivel blind doors on either side. One was open to reveal a pantry and the other was open to reveal a washer and dryer. Just past the living area, he could see the bathroom and he assumed the bedroom was around the corner. The place was decorations were clean and elegant. Clearly she knew how to decorate. It was then he realized he hadn't introduced himself.

"_Ugh, douchebag,_" he chastised himself. "I'm Emmett, by the way. Sorry I didn't introduce myself before."

"Understandable. You were busy beating up your Jeep and checking out my tits and ass," she said. His jaw dropped. "Dude, I'm not blind," she laughed. "I'm Rosalie," she shook his hand. "You're welcome to have a seat. It will only take me a minute to get my tools," she said before she disappeared into the washer and dryer closet. He watched her place one knee on the top of the washer and hoist herself up. Her ass moved in sync with her body and his body responded immediately. He whispered a curse. "What was that?" she turned and looked at him.

"Nothing," he replied. He turned and sat on the couch, hoping that leaving the view would cause his pants to lose their tightness. She returned a few seconds later with a small toolbox in hand. "Ready?" he asked.

"You bet," he grinned before he followed her back out to his Jeep. He popped the hood and she began investigating. He stood next to her like he knew what she was looking at, but in all honesty, he had no clue. He knew the basics of cars, but Carlisle's interest had always been sports and money, thus Emmett's time was spent in and around sports to please his dad. However, he soon grew to love sports and had inherited his mom's love of the written word, thus his life as a sport's journalist. However, he had missed out on auto-body class and learning anything aside from how to check and refill fluid, change a flat tire, and other basics.

"You learning anything," she grinned at him.

"A little," he laughed.

"Well, it's definitely a fan belt," she held up the shredded belt, "However, you're not going to be able to find a replacement tonight. I do know some people I can call and see if you can get one first thing in the morning."

"Sounds good. Can I borrow your phone? Mine died on the way in," he lied to buy himself some more time with her.

"Sure," she smiled, slamming his hood shut before he locked the doors and followed her back to her apartment, his eyes never leaving her backside. "I'll make some phone calls. Help yourself to a drink in the fridge and the TV," she said, disappearing into the bedroom to retrieve her phone call. He smiled at her, grabbed a water out of the fridge, and proceeded to explore more as she walked around making phone calls. A top her entertainment center were several pictures. One was her in a collegiate cap and gown, flanked by a police officer on one side and a medium built, auburn haired woman on the other side; their eyes shone with happiness, but their smiles seemed strained. He assumed they were her parents. There were a few pictures of random people and a picture of her and a blonde man, who, based on the fact that they looked alike, he figured was her brother. The last picture he saw forced him to pick it up. Rosalie was laying on the beach in a white string bikini. Dark sunglasses covered her eyes, but her smile said it all. She was happy and she looked amazing. He stored the mental image of the picture away in his "Self-Satisfaction Vault". He studied the picture closer. There was a girl next to Rosalie, looking at into the ocean. She was wearing a one piece blue swim suit. She had her dark sunglasses pulled on top of her head, holding her brown hair out of her face.

"Holy shit," Emmett breathed.

"See something you like?" Rosalie said from behind him.

"You know this girl?" he turned, pointing to the picture he now held in his hand.

"Yeah. That's my sister," Rosalie said.

"Really? Is she into one night stands?" he asked, not even thinking before the words escaped his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie huffed.

"I mean," he put the picture back, "My brother met her at a bar last week and that's as far as they got…one night."

"My sister's personal business is none of your concern. Maybe your brother should learn to keep it in his pants."

"Maybe your sister should learn not to be a cock tease." Again, Emmett wasn't thinking. Before he could register what was happening, Rosalie marched over to him and slapped him hard across the jaw.

"Ow! Damn!"

"Get the fuck out of my house," she grabbed his arm and pulled.

"Woah, woah, easy, babe," he grabbed both of her arms to stop her.

"Get your hands off of me and get out. I know how to make a scene," she said. Something about her made Emmett forget his manners. She was even sexier when she was pissed and he wasn't ashamed of his body's reaction this time.

"I dare you," he cocked an eyebrow at her. She sucked in a huge breath and prepared to scream, but he cut her off by kissing her deeply. Her scream melted into his mouth. She struggled against his tight grip, but he didn't let up. His tongue pushed inside her mouth, searching for her own. She beat against his chest and shrieked against his mouth, but that didn't last long because soon her tongue was tangling with his and she relaxed. He released his grip on her arms and she wrapped them around his neck, running her fingers through his hair roughly. He growled and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and grabbing her backside with his hands, squeezing. She moaned and broke her mouth away from his, breathing heavily.

"Wow," she said.

"Yeah," he said before she pulled him to her again, kissing him roughly. He moved backwards and slammed her against the wall. She let out a loud moan and rocked her hips against his – the space between her legs hitting his crotch and causing a friction that wasn't comfortable, but felt good all the same. "Can we move this to your bedroom?" he asked.

"Please," she grinned. He laughed and moved them to the bedroom, slapping her ass as they went. She moaned and laughed as he entered the bedroom. He kissed her again before tossing her on the bed. "Mmm, yeah," she grinned, tossing her hair around as she sat up and watched him undress. She began doing the same. When they were both naked, he climbed on top of her. "Wait, wait, wait," she said, breaking their bodies apart. Emmett looked at her, but she jumped up and went to the closet, pulling out a blue, wedge shaped pillow.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's a sex pillow," she said, "It makes sex and different positions a lot better."

"Awesome," Emmett grinned, "Bring that bad boy and your sexy ass over here.

"You like my ass, huh?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," he nodded. She laughed and tossed the pillow on the bed, before laying herself across it so that the flat side of the wedge rested against in the bend of her stomach and legs. She wiggled her ass at him. "Fuck me," he breathed.

"No, fuck me," she looked at him over her shoulder.

"You got it, baby," he said before he slid into her.

"Mmm, yes. You feel so amazing," she threw her head back.

"So do you," he said as he began moving in and out of her. It took no time for the intensity to pick up and soon he was pounding into her as she screamed out her pleasure. Her ass jiggling in front of him was too much and he had to spank it. He usually didn't know how girls would react to that move, but Rosalie asked for more. Her release came hard and loud and was quickly followed by his own. He collapsed on top of her, his brain barely working, but coherent enough to know he had to have more of this girl.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Disclaimer: If you know it, I don't own it. Stephenie Meyer gets all the credit for Twilight and its characters. I get credit for throwing them into my own storyline ;).

Please excuse the long A/N, but I must do the following:

Huge thanks to the following for adding DG as a Favorite Story: woshivamp, Shayxoxo, bellapatri, lmjohn, teena123, SexyNaNa25, Twilightaholic1122

Equally huge thanks to the following for adding DG to their Story Alerts: Shayxoxo, amrawo, itachi159159, punkparty17, perfectmess, VainVamp

And huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far (lmjohn, amrawo, teena123, VainVamp)…. I love and appreciate them all (Lmjohn's rank pretty high because they're detailed, frequent, and she's family ;).) Really, I do love and appreciate them ALL! Reviews are what keep writers going, so keep them coming. Check my profile for Rose's outfit from Chapter 6 and Bella and Edward's outfits for chapter 8 (I'm still working on the rest of the gang's); Do an Internet search for "liberator" for the wedge pillow used in Chapter 6; finally, I've had a couple of requests for one-shots, if you'd like to see certain ones or be included in one, let me know. Much like Edward, I aim to please.

****

Edward was deep in a financial review of a new client when his office phone rang. He sighed and tossed his pen down.

"Edward Cullen," he answered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Bro! Answer your cell phone!"

"Emmett, is this an emergency?" he asked, his voice tinged in annoyment.

"No, but you wouldn't answer my texts or my calls," Emmett said.

"Did it ever occur to you that I am busy? You're only supposed to use my office phone for emergencies."

"Oh, stop being a grouch. You're never too busy for me. You have to meet me for lunch."

"I don't have to do anything."

"Edward, come on! I have major news to tell you," Emmet said.

"You're whining like Alice."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"And now we're arguing like five year olds. Lovely. I'll meet you for lunch. Baggio's in thirty minutes. You're buying since you interrupted my work and whined like a girl," Edward finally said.

"Fine. Later," Emmett hung up. Edward laughed. He retrieved the paperwork and marked his stopping place. Emmett had distracted him just as he had been able to focus for once today. His entire morning had been taken up with thoughts of what tonight held. He wanted it to be perfect, but he wasn't sure how she was going to react to anything, especially with her resistance on Monday. He'd finally been able to focus on some work and then Emmett called. His whole focus for the day was blown and he knew it. He wasted 20 minutes checking his personal e-mail and looking at Emmett's recent article before he left for lunch.

****

He laughed when he walked up to the bistro and found Emmett at a small patio table. Emmett's large shoulders were hunched over a newspaper, dwarfing the table and his knees hit the underside of the table.

"How was the walk?" Emmett asked when Edward sat down.

"Better than the drive," Edward smirked back. He had purposefully picked this place because it was a 15 minute drive from Emmett's office and only a 5 minute walk from his own. Yet another way to annoy Emmett for annoying him.

"The drive was gorgeous," Emmett snorted before the waiter came and took their drink orders.

"What was so important you had to call me in the middle of work? Shouldn't you be working too?" Edward asked.

"Eh, work will always be there. Besides I finished the article for tomorrow is this morning. My article for Sunday is almost done. I'm on a role today," Emmett said.

"That must be the big reason to interrupt me," Edward teased. The waiter returned with their drinks and took their food orders. Edward studied the street and passersby when Emmett ordered. "Why is Esme's Beamer here? Where's your Jeep?"

"That's why I called you," Emmett said, "That's the big news."

"You sold the Jeep? How'd you get Esme to part with her car? Better yet, how do you fit in it?"

"I didn't sell the Jeep. Esme let me borrow it. Fitting in it is a pain in my ass and more," Emmett grinned. "Nah, the Jeep broke down last night."

"Good reason to sell it."

"What do you have against the Jeep? You're just jealous because it gets more girls than the Altima," Emmett teased.

"Hardly. I just know how much you love it. I personally think it's simply a boast on how big your penis is."

"And how would you know how big my penis is?"

"I wouldn't and I don't want to. It's just that, typically guys in Jeeps have something to prove about whatever is in their pants," Edward laughed, "I'm hardly jealous. The Altima gets me where I need to go. I don't have the money to get something else yet."

"Stop working for Dad and you will," Emmett said. Edward nodded. "But, we're getting off track. So, anyways, I'm no my way home last night after scouting an NFL draft and the Jeep threw a fan belt. Well, I pull into an apartment complex and this blonde girl comes out and starts going on and on about how she can fix it and I'm useless, basically. I start acting all dick-like with her, but I feel bad because she is smoking hot and seems like she may know what she's talking about. I mean, she's blonde with a killer rack and a nice ass – an ass so nice I stared at it as much as I stared at her boobs."

"And, you're not an ass man."

"I am now," Emmett grinned, "Anyways, I feel like a dick so I let her look at the Jeep. She goes to work on it and she really does know what she's doing. It's so fucking hot. Well, she has to make some phone calls about parts and stuff so I go to her apartment again."

"Again?" Edward asked as the waiter brought their food.

"Again. I was there once so she could get some tools. Well, anyways, she's off making phone calls so I start checking out her place, looking at pictures and all that shit. So, I see this picture of her in a bikini and I definitely store that image away for later," Emmett laughed when Edward made a face at him, "but there's another girl in the picture. Guess who it was?"

"Jessica?"

"Nope."

"Angela?"

"No. Not a girl I've slept with," Emmett said.

"Do you really want me to guess?"

"Izzie! They're sisters!" Emmett practically yelled, slamming his hand on the table, jarring their glasses and plates and drawing attention from the other patrons. The combination of her name and Emmett's commotion caused Edward to choke on his drink.

"What?" Edward coughed, setting his glass down. Emmett looked around and lowered his voice.

"Izzie. You know that girl from Sorrows Drown?"

"Yes, I know that girl. Her name is Bella."

"What?"

"Her name is Bella…well, Isabella," Edward said. Emmett looked at him quizzically. "I saw her in the grocery store."

"You stalked her?"

"No," Edward said pointedly, "I was in the grocery store getting food to cook for your big ass last Sunday and she was there too. I called her 'Izzie' and she ignored me. She prefers to be called Bella."

"Hmm, well, anyways," Emmett shifted focus back to his topic, "So, I saw _Bella_ in a picture and I called her a cock tease and her sister, Rosalie, got pissed off at that, understandably," Emmett laughed.

"Of course," Edward agreed.

"And she slapped me and then I dared her to scream and it ended up in a two hour fuckfest," Emmett grinned.

"Do you have to call it that? It's so graphic and I'm sure females and the patrons of the patio would appreciate it if you weren't so vulgar."

"Calm down, dude. Get the stick out of your ass. Everyone enjoys a good fuck, but if you'd prefer me to change it – we had sex for two hours. Sex, because it damn sure wasn't 'making love'," Emmett grinned.

"And then she kicked you out," Edward said.

"Actually, no, then I had to figure out how to get to work today. So, I called Alice and had her pick me up and take me to dad's."

"So, it was a one night stand?"

"Not even. We exchanged numbers. I'm not dumb, man. I will be seeing her again and again and again. Alice met her and they seemed to like each other. Maybe I can ask her if you can see her sister again. I can call her for you," Emmett offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can take care of myself."

"Really? You just gonna stalk her at the grocery store again, bro?"

"For your information, bro, she's a PT intern with Newton at Carlisle's practice. I saw her Monday. She wasn't too pleased. That's where she informed me that she prefers to be called Bella and it's where she agreed to go on a date with me tonight."

"Really? Edward manned up and asked a girl out? I'm proud of you."

"Whatever. I'm just excited about tonight. I don't want to go out tonight and then not see her again, except for at the grocery store," he laughed.

"Good luck," Emmett grinned.

****

Edward was wrapping up for the day when his cell phone rang. He looked at it and didn't know the number. Normally he would let it ring to voicemail, but something told him to answer it.

"Edward Cullen," he answered.

"Hey," the sweet voice was shy as it drifted to his ears.

"Hi, Bella," he replied, "How did you get my number?"

"My sister met your brother last night and they exchanged numbers. I had her call him to get your number. I hope you don't mind," she said.

"Fate is at work again," he said.

"Anyways," she was clearly ignoring that, "What should I wear tonight?"

"Dressy casual. We're going to a wine bar and then down to the port," he said.

"Okay, thanks," she hung up abruptly. Edward stared at his phone. He would have to work hard to get through the wall this girl had clearly built up. He also knew he would need to tone down this new "ballsy Edward" side of him. He sighed and called The Purple Café to confirm his reservations as he walked to his car. On his drive home he thought of how this date could go. He expected Bella would be stand-offish about everything and knew the end result was all in his hands. It could be a good night or a bad night and he would have no way of knowing until it was over.

****

Bella hurriedly unlocked her apartment door as she heard her phone ringing on the other side.

"Hello?" she answered breathlessly as she rushed inside.

"Bella! Answer the damn phone! Geez, that's why you have one and when you don't answer all day, it worries me," Jasper chastised her.

"Jazz, calm down, please. I forgot to charge my phone. It died on my way home."

"Did you not see the million missed calls from earlier today?"

"No, big brother, I didn't. I left the phone in the truck and I called Edward after work and I then the phone died."

"Edward?"

"The guy from Sorrow's Drown. The 'keeper', as Rose called him."

"You're talking to him?"

"We're going on a date tonight," she said. She heard Jasper begin to say something, "Don't say a thing. It's a long story and I'll tell you later, I promise. Right now, tell me whey you called me a million times today."

"Um," Jasper hesitated.

"Spit it out, Jasper. It's clearly important."

"Mom called me," he sighed.

"When? Why?"

"She left a message on my machine last night and I called her back this morning. She's coming into town next weekend."

"Why?"

"Sam Uley's sister is graduating college and you know mom was always close with his mom, Yvonne. Apparently they've kept in touch and Yvonne invited her up here."

"Why'd she call you?"

"She wanted to know if we wanted to get together with her while she's in town."

"We?" Bella asked, frustrated that she had to continue to ask questions because her brother wouldn't just spit everything out. He knew a lot more information and was dragging it out.

"Me, Rose, Dad, and you," Jasper said.

"Dad and me? Why the hell would she want to see Dad and me? Dad hasn't talked to her since I turned 18 and she didn't have to ask him about me in order to seem like she cared. I haven't talked to her since I was 16."

"Bella, you talked to her," Jasper said.

"Off and on in very strained conversations. She knows I want nothing to do with her and why the hell would she think that Dad and I of all people would want to see her?"

"I don't know, Bells. Maybe she wants to work on your relationship," Jasper said.

"There's nothing to work on, Jasper. I don't want to talk to her, period. Does she think Dad will take her back?"

"I don't know. She did say Phil has cancer," Jasper said.

"Testicular, I hope," Bella said.

"Bells, come on."

"Jasper, we're not talking about this. You feel the same way I do about Renee."

"Bella, true, I don't agree with anything she's done and I am still angry at her, but she is our mom, we have to be cordial."

"No, we don't. Jasper, there's a reason she called you and not me or Rose. She knows that I wouldn't answer the phone and that Rose would curse her out and hang up on her. She knows you have a little bit more sympathy or empathy or whatever and you would at least talk to her and tell her that you would at least talk to Rose and me. You know as well as I do that I am not going to be around her at all and neither is Rose. I know you don't really want to either, but I also know you feel like she is our mom and it would be wrong to be rude. I understand and respect that, but don't push me to have anything to do with her," Bella said.

"I wasn't trying to," Jasper said, "I really just wanted you to know that she'll be in town. You know she may be nosey and snoop, so you may want to lay low while she's here. I would say go hang out with Dad, but I think she'll go there too."

"Thanks, Jasper. I'm sorry if I was snippy to you."

"You weren't, Bells. I understand completely."

"Thanks. I love you."

"Love ya too, sis," Jasper said before they said their goodbyes and hung up. This was the last thing she needed. Why was her mother suddenly interested in her and her father? Surely Renee knew that she was the last person Bella and Charlie wanted to see. She had to focus on getting ready or she was going to be in a horrible mood. As much as she didn't want to go on this date, she didn't want to have a bad date either. If she was really, truly honest though, she really did want to go on this date and have a great time with Edward and see where things could go. She hated being honest with herself. She got up, taking her cordless phone with her and dialing Rosalie's number as she plugged her cell phone in to charge.

"Bells, excited about your big date?" Rosalie answered.

"Thrilled," Bella replied with a snarky tone. "Rose, I need help figuring out what to wear. We're going to a wine bar and then to the port."

"Hmmm, I'm not sure if you have anything," Rosalie said, "I'm coming over. Take a shower and dry and straighten your hair while you're waiting on me. I'm coming armed with clothes, accessories, and make up, so don't you dare complain."

"Yes ma'am," Bella said before they hung up. At least Rosalie could distract her. Bella would tell her about Renee's visit later.

****

"Hey gorgeous," his voice rang through Rosalie's phone as she drove to Bella's.

"Hey yourself," she smiled. Sure he had insulted her sister last night, but he made up for it at least 4 times over. Rosalie didn't want to let him go last night, but she knew he had to go. His sister was adorable and fun too, so Rosalie knew he was a keeper because she could hang out with him and have amazing sex while also developing a close friendship with his sister. Rosalie and Bella generally kept to themselves and didn't have any outside friendships; a friendship with someone as fun as Alice seemed to be could be beneficial to them both.

"What are you doing?"

"Driving to Bella's to help her pick out clothes for tonight. She is clueless when it comes to that sometimes," she laughed.

"When can I get my car?"

"Shit," she said, "I forgot to call you. It's all fixed thanks to me and a half-day at work," she teased.

"Ooo, I'll have to make that up to you somehow."

"I'm sure you can figure that out," she grinned. "You can come pick it up any time, but the keys are in my apartment. You'll have to at least wait until I get home."

"When will that be?"

"About 30 minutes? I'll call you when I leave her place."

"Cool. Do you want to go get dinner?"

"I'm supposed to meet my brother for dinner," she said, a little disappointed, but then an idea came to her. "Is your sister doing anything?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Bring her along. It'll be sort of like a double date," she said, "I think Jasper and Alice will hit it off famously."

"You've only met Alice once. She can be intense at times," Emmett said.

"Jasper needs intensity," she laughed. "Seriously, ask her and let me know when I call you back. Jasper won't mind."

"Okay, sounds good. Later, sexy," Emmett said.

"Bye," Rosalie grinned and hung up the phone as she pulled into the parking deck at Bella's apartment.

****

A/N: Sorry you there was no date in this chapter. I had fully intended to have Bella and FMH's date in this chapter, but then the phone call from Renee distracted me the other day, so the date is delayed. I promise you will get B and FMH's date in chapter 8, along with the double date between Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. Yeah, that one came out of nowhere for me. These characters, I swear….they get their own ideas ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: SM owns it. I do not. I play with the characters ;)

Thank you to -Mrs. Robert Pattinson- and mrsstumpy for adding DG to their Story Alerts!

Sorry for the delay. Between a new semester starting at school and the stomach flu, I didn't have time to read or write...boooo....but I'm better now. However, I am stuck. I have a general idea about what is going to happen in the story, but I want to know what you want to see happen. Where do you see E and B's relationship going? HUGE thanks to lmjohn for her wonderful suggestion that spawned the double date ;). So, onward to Chapter 8....and send me some suggestions....please :)

****

Bella's doorbell rang at 6:45.

"Seriously?" Rosalie questioned, "Doesn't he know girls are always late?"

"Rose," Bella warned.

"Yes, I know. Bella Swan does not know how to be late for a date."

"It's rude," Bella replied.

"Is not," Rosalie argued, applying the finishing touches to Bella's lips. "Now, blot and go let him in. I'll hide out here so it doesn't get awkward. Have fun and be safe."

"I always am," Bella hugged her sister. "You have fun on your double date. Tell Jasper I said hey and you guys be careful."

"Always am," Rosalie grinned before Bella left, closing her bedroom door behind her. She stumbled slightly and silently cursed Rosalie for making her wear heels. Her doorbell rang again just before she flung the door open.

"Hey," he smiled, holding out a bouquet of pink daisies to her. "I know it's cheesy, but it's protocol."

"Thanks," she took the flowers and headed to find a vase. "You can come in," she said, "Standing in the hallway is probably creepy." She heard him laugh as he stepped in. She watched him over her bar as she filled the vase with water. He was meandering around her living room politely. She glanced over and noticed her bedroom door was cracked. Rosalie was spying.

"You have a nice place," she finally said.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, I didn't get to see much last time…you know, it was so dark and all," he turned and smiled at her. She knew he was teasing and she smiled back.

"It's not much, but it's home for now," she said, turning the water off and putting the flowers in the vase. He was now looking at the pictures that decorated her walls. She took this opportunity to drink him in. he was wearing brown pants and a white button up shirt and black shoes. Through his shirt she could make out his adequate muscles.

_"Muscles you've felt before, mind you. Muscles that were glorious,"_ a voice in her head purred. At that moment he turned to her again and shot her a smile that went straight to the juncture of her thighs and she wanted to go run her fingers through that unruly hair as she kissed him senseless.

"Um, let me grab my purse and we can head out," she said, placing the vase on the counter beside the sink. Her knees were wobbly as she ducked quickly into her bedroom.

"Sweet sex on a stick, he looks good," Rosalie whispered.

"I know," Bella whispered.

"Bells, please keep him so I can stare at his hair," Rosalie grinned, "And that look he shot you…. I think I need new panties just watching that!"

"Rose, you've got his brother," Bella said.

"I know. Yumminess runs in the family."

"Okay, Rose, give me my purse so we can leave," Bella chastised her sister.

"I threw some lube and protection in there so, be careful when you open it," Rosalie handed her a small, black purse. Bella shot her a withering look. "What? You might need it. You'll thank me later," Rosalie grinned and pushed Bella to the door.

"Ready?" Edward smiled at her when she exited her room. She nodded and they headed out the door.

"You look amazing, by the way," he whispered in her ear as he walked close beside her.

"Thank you," Bella said cooly as goosebumps broke out on her neck. Rosalie had lent her a white, long-sleeved dress that had black horizontal stripes running across it. It fit her snuggly and Rosalie had topped it off with a pair of black, platformed suede ankle boots.

"Those are interesting earrings," Edward commented as they exited the building. Against Rosalie's wishes, Bella had chosen small, black, heart-shaped studs. There was a sort of lightening bolt in the middle of the hearts, causing them to look broken. "Heart breaker?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

"Maybe," Bella grinned at him as they got to his car. He held open the door and she placed her hand on top of it as she got in. he looked at her ring and cocked an eyebrow.

"Classy dress, edgy accessories – I like it," he smiled before closing the door and going around to his side. Bella looked at the ring on the middle finger of her right hand. Jasper had given to her for her 18th birthday. It was black ?? with a rhinestone ?? and silver (white gold?) snake weaving around it. Jasper knew she loved unique jewelry and he wanted it to remind her that no matter how pretty a person was, they could still be a snake. Deep down she really hoped that Edward had no snake-like qualities.

****

"I can't believe you and Rosalie are already trying to hook me up with her brother," Alice crossed her arms over her chest as Emmett drove her car to Rosalie's house.

"Come on, Ali, we've got to get my Jeep anyways. I need to repay Rosalie for fixing it. She already had plans with her brother. It's cool just to combine everything," he said.

"And you forced me to let you drive my car. You look ridiculous, by the way. You should not be scrunched up in my Porsche," she said.

"You drive like a crazed maniac. Besides, it's a late model Porsche. People only notice people in newer models," Emmett said.

"People always notice Porches, no matter what model. You still look like an ape in a clown car," she giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep laughing. I guarantee you'll be thanking me for bringing you along."

"Really? Want to wager on it?" Alice asked.

"Sure."

"Alright. If I like this guy at the end of the night, I take over all house chores, including your room, for a month. If I don't like him, you take over chores."

"You really want me cleaning?"

"You know you're gonna lose."

"No, I'm just checking to make sure you're ready to wager this. All you do is complain about my cleaning."

"Okay, fine, addendum – you have to take over chores and clean the way I clean," she said.

"Deal," he agreed.

"So eager?"

"Yup, eager to sit around while you clean," he grinned.

"Don't count on it," she laughed as he pulled into the apartment complex.

****

"Why PT?" Edward asked as he drove to the wine bar. The first couple of minutes had been quiet and he wracked his brain to come up with a question that wasn't on an Internet survey.

"Um, I don't know. I love helping people," she said, "I know that's the clichéd and cheesy answer, but it's true. I also have always had a fascination with how the body and muscles work."

"So, if your internship is at Carlisle's practice, is this your last year?"

"Yeah. As soon as I finish the internship in 3 months, I get to graduate," she said.

"That's good," he said before they lapsed into silence again.

"Why do you call your dad Carlisle and not dad?" she asked after a minute. He inhaled deeply. "Too personal? I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I mean, we haven't ever really been close. I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"I understand," she said, "So, what exactly do you do?"

"I'm a CPA," he said.

"Wow, that's a hardcore job," she said.

"Not really. I enjoy it."

"Any majorly rich clients I would know?" she grinned.

"Carlisle," he laughed, "He's the biggest client and takes most of my time. The rest of my clients are lawyers, other doctors, some teachers. No one major. I deal with normal people and try to keep my services priced normally. Everyone needs a break, you know?"

"Yeah. Lawyers and doctors, real normal people," she teased, "So, you like helping people too. You get it," her tone was serious again.

"Yeah, I guess you can look at it like that," he smiled. The silence filled the car again. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was comfortable and for that, Edward was thankful. When he had stepped into her apartment and looked at her, his thoughts became muddled. He tried to form his words carefully so that he didn't get tongue-tied. She was exquisitely beautiful. He felt his palms get sweaty every time he looked at her and his mind shot back to their night together. He fought to control his body's reactions to her. He felt so helpless when she smiled, even though all he'd been seeing were small, amused smiles. He pulled into the parking lot of The Purple Café, turned off the car, tossed Bella a smile, and headed to get her door for her.

"This place looks nice. I've never been here."

"Really? I love this place. It's great. I hope you like it," he placed his hand on the small of her back as he escorted her inside. She didn't flinch away, but she did stiffen up and look at him. He smiled at her and she relaxed a little bit as he gave the hostess his name. They did not have to wait long and were led to a small table near the back.

"So, you're a wine connoisseur?" Bella asked.

"I dabble," he grinned, "I do enjoy a good glass of wine and they have an excellent selection and sampling here. I know you're more of a hard-core liquor drinker, but maybe I can coax you out of your shell," he teased.

"Maybe," she grinned, "but I doubt it."

"We'll start with samples from your tasting bar" he told the waitress when she arrived for their drink order.

"And after that, I'll have a glass of Riesling," Bella said.

"Ooo, a woman after my heart," Edward grinned. "I'll have the same," he told the waitress before she left.

"I know more than hard-core liquor," Bella winked.

"So I see," Edward said, "And I can't wait to see more."

****

"You two match," was the first thing Alice said when she and Emmett walked into Rosalie's apartment. Rosalie stood next to them by the door and Jasper sat on the couch with the TV remote in his hand. Alice gestured to Jasper and Emmett who both wore khaki pants, wafers/boat shoes, and polo shirts – Emmett's was yellow and Jasper's was light blue.

"Great minds think alike," Jasper smiled as he stood, "I'm Jasper Swan," he shook Emmett's hand.

"Emmett Cullen," Emmett smiled, "This is my twin sister, Alice."

"Pleasure to meet you," Jasper smiled at Alice.

"The pleasure's all mine, really," she returned the smile. She was already caught up in his blue eyes and blonde curly hair.

"Hi," Rosalie hugged Emmett.

"You look smoking hot," he whispered. Rosalie was wearing

"Thanks," she smiled. "So do you. I think we right to bring them together," she nodded toward Jasper and Alice. They had moved closer together and were having a quiet conversation. Alice was blushing, but smiling. Emmett smiled at Rosalie.

"We should head out," he said causing the two to break apart. Jasper looked at Emmett who cocked an eyebrow.

"I was just telling your sister that I didn't expect her to be so beautiful, being related to you and all," Jasper grinned. Alice blushed again. Emmett looked at her. She seemed befuddled and he'd never seen her shy with anyone.

"Well, I must say, Jasper, you already have a way with her because I've never seen her speechless," Emmett laughed. Alice's head shot up and she glared at him.

"I'm not speechless. Can we go?"

"Of course. We're taking the Jeep so I can ensure Rosalie did a good job," he said.

"You're just jealous that a girl fixed your big, manly vehicle. It's okay," Rose patted his arm as she led the group out of her apartment.

"I am jealous, but I also just want to brag that a hot girl fixed my car," he playfully smacked her rear as she walked by him. She yelped a little then laughed at him. Jasper rolled his eyes at Alice who giggled at him.

"Alice, I'm going to have to borrow that top," Rosalie said as everyone loaded into Emmett's Jeep. Alice was wearing

"Your boobs will definitely look better in it than mine," Alice said.

"I think your boobs look great," Jasper said. Emmett looked at him in the rearview mirror. "Sorry. I crossed the big brother line there."

"Don't let it happen again," Emmett smirked.

"Calm down, Em. Technically he's younger."

"By two minutes. I'm still your brother."

"Don't remind me," Alice teased as they drove to the Japanese grill.

****

"How was your crab salad?" Edward asked as he and Bella exited the restaurant.

"Fabulous! I can't believe I haven't been here. I have to bring Rosalie and Jasper," she said.

"I'm glad you liked it," he grinned.

"What other fabulous Seattle secrets do you know?" she asked as they walked across the parking lot.

"Not many. I was thinking we could just stroll along the shops at the port," he said. She looked at him with a gleam in her eye. "You know a Seattle secret?" She shrugged.

"I know a spot down by the Sea-Tac airport. We can watch the planes," she said.

"Is that something you would like to do?" he asked.

"It's something I find fun," she said.

"If we're watching planes, isn't that like going to the movies? We won't be able to talk."

"We can talk between planes. We have the option there. We can talk or we can just sit and enjoy the view," she smiled.

"Oh, I very much enjoy the view. Sea-Tac it is then," he grinned, leading them to the car.

****

"So, Emmett and I want the scoop on Bella," Alice said over dinner.

"Alice wants the scoop. I'm cool with leaving Edward's relationship alone," Emmett said.

"I don't want to meddle, but I do want to know that my brother is not going to get hurt," Alice said. "You understand," she looked at Rosalie who nodded. "I mean, she's not crazy or anything, right? I'll be honest, I didn't get good vibes from her at the bar. It's like she's angry at the world." Jasper and Rosalie looked at each other. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be a bitch or cross any lines. I know she's your sister. Edward is damaged in his own way too. I just….shit….I don't know," Alice stopped. "I'm sorry," she whispered as everyone stared at her.

"I think Alice is trying to find something that can help Edward get to know Bella. You know, like something he can get her or do for her that no one else would think of," Emmett tried to help Alice save face. Rosalie and Jasper were both quiet. Alice looked at Emmett who rolled his eyes at her. Jasper finally cleared his throat.

"Bella may act like she hates it, but she really does love the cheesy, romantic stuff," he said.

"That's great because Edward is a hopeless romantic at heart," Alice perked up.

"But, Bella doesn't like when guys come on too strong," Rosalie said.

"Edward is not ballsy by nature," Emmett laughed. "What about, like, unique stuff – stuff no one else may know. Or, what if he messes up? How does he fix it?"

"Well, it depends on the mess up. Minor mess ups, he just needs to give her space, maybe send her a sweet note. Major mess ups, he needs to move on immediately. Once you cross Bella, you don't go back," Jasper said.

"As far as stuff no one else knows…. Bella absolutely loves whales, tropical places, and pineapples," Rosalie said.

"Our dad has a condo in Florida," Alice shrugged.

"No," both Jasper and Rosalie dropped their utensils. Emmett and Alice looked at them.

"Uh, Bella hates Florida. Tropical means Hawaii or Mexico or the Bahamas – by way of somewhere other than Florida," Rosalie said.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Bella's story to tell, not ours," Rosalie said. The table fell into silence again.

"So, Edward could show up looking like Jimmy Buffett and be good to go," Emmett finally said, causing the whole table to laugh before lapsing back into easy conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Between being sick and starting a new business, and have writer's block, life took over. I am not happy with this chapter, but am stuck as to how to fix it, so this is what you get. Enjoy it anyway. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. Not sure when I'll get started on 10….so don't get frustrated if it's another couple of weeks ;).

****

"You know, I had a really nice time," Bella said as Edward walked her to her door.

"You sound surprised," he laughed.

"Maybe a little," she said.

I see. You expected to get through the date begrudgingly and never see me again."

"Sort of," she admitted.

"And now? Do you want to see me again?"

"Possibly," she leaned against her door frame when they reached her apartment. He looked at her. "It depends on fate, right?" she teased.

"Right," he smiled, leaning closer to her.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"I better not," he said. She furrowed her brow. She was not used to men turning her down. "I think it will be better to end the night like this," he leaned down and captured her mouth with his for a simple, yet passionate kiss. Bella moaned softly and tangled her hands in his hair. His lips moved softly and gently against her own and she felt her knees weakening. His movements slowed and he pulled back. She whimpered. "To be continued," he whispered. She let out the breath she'd been holding. He ran his thumb over her lips gently. "Good night, Isabella," he said quietly. She nodded slowly as he turned to leave. Edward smirked as he strode down the hallway with his hands in his pockets. He knew he had gotten under her skin and the thought amused him greatly.

****

Bella's body felt like gelatin as she made her way inside her apartment. She tossed her keys and purse onto the couch and kicked her shoes off as she made her way to her bedroom. She hit play on her answering machine as she noticed the light was blinking.

"Bella, it's your dad, Charlie," his voice rang through her apartment. Bella chuckled at his need to clarify who he was, just in case she didn't recognize his voice. She stripped out of the dress and pulled a tank top on. "Um…Bella, your mom called me tonight. She's in town next weekend and wants to get dinner. I refused, of course," Charlie's message continued. Bella exited her room wearing only the tank top, her underwear, and her jewelry. She sat on the couch, leaning closer to the machine as if that would allow her to know what Charlie was gong to say next. "She asked about you, baby girl. I refused to give her any information and we got into a fight. I uh…shit…Bella, I told her you were an adult and she'd have to talk to you personally….I…." Charlie paused. A knot developed in Bella's stomach. "I gave her your number," her dad rattled quickly. Bella's heart sank. "I know I shouldn't have, but we were fighting and you know how she is. I know you're pissed at me, but, please don't hate me. Bells, I'm…" the machine beeped, signaling that Charlie's message had been cut off. Bella stared at the black box, a fury of emotions churning inside her. She knew this night was going too well; something had to ruin it.

"Fuck," she groaned before she got up and padded to her kitchen, retrieving a bottle of Johnny Walker from the freezer and drinking straight from the bottle.

****

By Wednesday, Edward had not heard from Bella at all. He was not going to deny that he was upset by this fact. He felt like the date went well. Bella had started out reserved and guarded, but he had gotten her to loosen up. That kiss at the end of the night… he had surprised even himself. He felt that kiss all the way to his toes and everywhere in between. A cold shower had been in order as soon as he returned home. He didn't hear from her the next day and shrugged it off. He figured she was probably processing everything. On Monday, still nothing. He called Alice with the intention of asking her if she had heard from Jasper and if Jasper had heard from Bella, but he chickened out, not wanting to appear desperate. On Tuesday morning he drove by Carlisle's practice and saw her truck was there. At least she was alive. Why was she not calling him? Why was he exhibiting stalker-like tendencies and driving by her workplace? Why did he listen to Emmett when he said, "Don't call them for three days"? He called Bella Tuesday afternoon and left her a voicemail. She didn't return his call. He called again later that evening and left her another voicemail. Two hours later he called Alice.

"Woah. Step off of the ledge, Susi," Alice laughed because when she answered the phone Edward was rambling about how he hadn't heard from Bella and how she wasn't returning his calls. "Give the girl some space. You and I both know that there's something there beneath her surface that's probably pretty deep."

"I drove by Carlisle's," Edward said.

"Stalker much?" Alice teased, "Edward, seriously, leave her alone. You left her a voicemail…."

"Two."

"You left her two voicemails. She said she had a nice time on the date."

"What if she was just saying that?"

"If she was just saying that, then there's nothing you can do about it. She'll call if she wants to. If not, it's not the end of the world. Rejection is survivable," Alice said.

"Alice, you know I haven't really done the chasing before."

"I know. You fell into the lap of the first girl who talked to you. Seriously, though, just let her be."

"Okay," Edward breathed.

"Good. Change of subject. Bella's brother Jasper is amazing," Alice gushed. Edward rolled his eyes. "I know you're rolling your eyes at me, but, Edward, I'm serious. We get along so well. We've seen each other every night or afternoon, depending on his shift. Tonight he's pulling 12 hours, so I can't see him, but I will see him as soon as I can."

"Nympho," Edward teased.

"We haven't had sex. I mean, I've tried, but he's such a gentleman, without being a pushover," she said. Edward sat silently for the next fifteen minutes while Alice rambled.

****

Bella shuffled into work Wednesday morning five minutes early instead of her usual fifteen. This had been her ritual for the last three day; coinciding with her nightly ritual of drinking until she fell asleep.

"Morning, Chocolate," Mike greeted her. She looked at him. "Chocolate." he repeated, "Your eyes are brown – like chocolate." He smiled; she didn't return the gesture. He cocked an eyebrow and continued filling out charts. Bella sighed and grabbed some charts to begin her day.

"Bella, life juice," Ben appeared, holding a coffee out to her.

"Thanks," she smiled at him gratefully. Mike snorted beside her. She ignored him and continued charting.

"What's with you lately?" Mike asked.

"What do you mean?" Bella said without looking up from her work.

"I mean, you've just seemed out of it lately," he said.

"I just haven't felt very well," she replied.

"Oh," Mike said. He started to say something else, but Bella simply turned and walked away, not wanting to deal with him if she didn't have to. She busied herself cleaning up the room before their first client was scheduled to come in. She knew that if she continually pissed Mike off, she'd probably end up looking for a new internship, but at this point she didn't care. Her past was bubbling just beneath her surface and threatening to choke her.

****

"Edward, 7:00 am tomorrow morning. I expect those figures fixed," Carlisle said as he exited his office with Edward.

"Yes sir," Edward said, taking the paperwork Carlisle offered. "Are you coming to graduation Saturday?" he asked, making idle conversation because he didn't want to be rude and just walk off. Carlisle looked at him quizzically. "Alice's graduation," Edward reminded him. Carlisle nodded.

"Oh, oh, yeah. We're going to try," Carlisle said.

"It would mean the world to Alice if you guys were there and I know Esme would enjoy it as well," Edward said. Carlisle simply nodded.

"We'll see," he said, "Have a good day, son," he said a little too curtly.

"You too, dad," Edward used the same tone in response before they went their separate ways. Edward figured he was probably going to end up comforting Alice because Carlisle again let her down. No matter what, Alice always held out hope that _this time, this one time_, her dad would not let her down and every time she was hopeful, she was also let down and Edward ended up picking up the pieces while trying to keep Emmett from confronting Carlisle. The routine was getting old, but his siblings meant the world to him and he was going to do his best to keep them happy. He also would not hurt Esme, so he tried to keep family drama to a minimum. He walked in the direction of the PT room, chuckling to himself when he heard two nurses lamenting again about the fact that McHunky (a.k.a Garrett) was officially engaged…..to a receptionist, nonetheless. What they didn't talk about was the fact that Kate was actually working on her MBA and could take this place over if she wanted. Edward did not want to be accused of stalking again, but since he was already there, he figured he'd stop in and see if Bella would talk to him. As he rounded the corner, he ran straight into Mike. "Sorry," he patted Mike on the shoulder.

"Hey, Edward, no problem," Mike said. They stood staring at each other for seconds, "Here to see Bella?" Mike questioned.

"Just in the office. Thought I'd see how things were going for her," Edward said.

"She's okay," Mike said with a shrug. Edward cocked an eyebrow. "I mean, she's a great intern; a quick learner and she has one hell of a work ethic…" Mike trailed off, "She is a little moody though. If you're thinking about hitting on her, forget it. If you're breathing- she hates you, unless you're Ben."

"Ben?"

"Yeah. She's been moody all week to me and to Jessica, but she smiles at Ben," Mike said.

"Did you ever think maybe she gets sick of you hitting on her and maybe she gets aggravated by the fact that Jessica's brain cells have to work over time just to keep up?"

"You're a dickhead," Mike snorted, "Just because your daddy owns the place doesn't mean you can be an asshole."

"Nope, it doesn't, but my 'daddy' did raise me to tell the truth. You can't stop me from doing that," Edward said before he pushed past Mike and into the PT room. He stopped when he saw Bella laughing with Ben. Was Mike right? Did Bella like Ben? Is that why she hadn't called? She looked up and caught Edward's gaze. She wrinkled her brow. Yep. Mike was right. Shit. Edward felt like a complete idiot for being so fooled by her. He turned to leave and passed Mike just outside the door. Mike smirked.

"Told you," he whispered. Edward flipped him off and continued down the hallway. He reached the elevator and got in. Why, he didn't know. He needed to clear his head and he knew the minute he got into his car, his cell phone would ring. The elevator doors were nearly closed when a small hand shot through the opening. The doors reversed their track and Bella was standing on the other side.

"Going up?" she asked quietly. Edward nodded and she entered the car, standing on the opposite corner from him. He reached over and hit the button to take them to the roof. She smiled at him. "Roof, huh?"

"All access pass," he said. She nodded and they rode in silence. When they got to the roof, Edward stepped out and Bella followed him.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"My dad works here. I was going over some business with him," Edward shrugged. She still stood behind him as he stood looking out over the city. "I'm not stalking you, so don't go accusing me."

"Oh," she said quietly.

"Ben, huh?" he asked.

"What?"

"Ben. You like him? You could have just told me. You didn't have to ignore me all week."

"You think I like Ben? Why? I mean, yeah, Ben's a nice guy, but he's got a girlfriend and I'm not that kind of girl. I'm not interested in him at all. He's just a good guy."

"Newton said you ignored everyone in the PT department except Ben," Edward said.

"What's your opinion on Mike?" Bella asked.

"What? I mean, he's a complete idiot. I can't stand him. Why?"

"Because, clearly his opinion counts. If you don't like him, why would you believe what he said about me?"

"I didn't, until I walked in and saw you smiling at Ben and you frowned at me."

"I frowned because I didn't expect to see you here," she said, "Why are we having a conversation that feels like we're in middle school?"

"I don't know," he turned to her, "Why haven't you returned my calls?" She was quiet. He was too as he looked at her. She crossed her hands over her chest and looked out over the skyline.

"I've had some family issues," she said quietly.

"Nothing serious I hope," Edward said.

"Not yet," she scoffed.

"Care to talk about it?"

"Not really," she shrugged, "I just didn't feel like returning your calls. It was nothing personal, really, I didn't return anyone's calls," she said.

"Do you want to go out again?" he asked.

"I'd love to. I had a great time. My family issues just sort of took over my life for a while. I've had to deal with a lot of stuff lately. I could use a break from it all," she said.

"How about tonight?" he asked.

"Can't," she said. He frowned. "I've got dinner with Rose and Jasper," she said, "How about Thursday?"

"Sounds good. After work do you want to meet me at 'Sorrow's Drown'?" he asked.

"Works for me," she smiled. They were both quiet again. "I'm really sorry for not calling you," she said finally, touching his arm gently.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for getting all paranoid about it," he laughed and pulled her into a hug. "I really like you, Bella, a lot. I would like to continue what we've got going here and see where it takes us." She was quiet, but he felt her nod against his chest. She wanted to continue it too, but was afraid of her past taking her over again. She hadn't let herself feel comfortable around a guy in years and Edward threatened that barrier.

"I've got to get back to work," she finally said, pulling back.

"Okay. See ya Thursday," he smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

"Bye," she smiled before she returned to the elevator and back to work.

****

Edward sat at the bar Thursday night smiling at the decorations. Apparently the bar had adopted a tropical theme for the week. He knew Bella would love it. He took a picture of a parrot on the jukebox and sent it to her.

"Interesting décor, huh?" someone sat down beside him.

"Yeah, but it sets a good atmosphere," he turned to the Native American guy next to him. The man's hair was cut short and he clearly worked out a lot as his muscles bulged through his t-shirt. "It's normally dark in here."

"Oh, well then the cheesy decorations are good," the guy laughed, "I'm Jake, by the way."

"Edward," he shook Jake's outstretched hand. "You're not from around here?"

"No. I'm from a little town called Forks. It's a couple of hours away," Jake said, "I'm in town for my sisters graduation."

"That's cool. My sister's graduating this weekend too," Edward said before his cell phone rang. He looked at the ID and saw it was Bella before he answered. "Hey, Bella, you on your way?"

"Yeah. Our last patient went a little over time, but I'm leaving now," she said.

"I'll be here. See ya in a little bit."

"K. bye," she said.

"Bye, Bella," he hung up.

"Bella, huh?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Edward smiled.

"Girlfriend?" Jake asked.

"Potentially," Edward laughed.

"I dated a girl named Bella once. She was a sweet girl, very pretty, but one day, she turned into a psycho bitch claiming I was the crazy one and she left. I missed her like crazy. Her brown hair and brown eyes were simply captivating. She was special, but I guess even special goes crazy, huh?" Jake laughed. Edward nodded, not liking Jake's tone. "She even had an unusual last name….like a princess or something…..Swan," Jake said. Edward looked at him. "Uh-oh, that look tells me you're dating Bella Swan."

"She's not crazy," Edward was defensive.

"She didn't start out that way. Just be careful," Jake said, "One morning you're gonna wake up and she's gonna flip out on you about how you hung the towel up. The next day she's gonna flip on how you talk to her. Just watch out."

"Look, I don't know you and I don't care to, but you're not going to talk about Bella like that," Edward said. Jake put his hands up defensively.

"I mean no harm, dude. I'm just saying," Jake said before grabbing his beer and walking away. Edward let out a breath. That was weird and unsettling. He ordered another beer and took a big swig. A few minutes later he felt soft hands on his shoulder and turned to see Bella.

"Hi," she smiled at him.

"Hi," he said as she sat down next to him. He didn't say anything, "Um, is something wrong?" she asked.

"No. I just had a conversation with a guy who says he knows you," Edward said. Bella's eyes widened. Edward turned to look for Jake to point him out to Bella, "I don't see him anymore. He said his name was Jake." Bella paled.

"Native American?" she asked. Edward nodded. Bella looked scared.

"Are you okay? You know him?"

"Yeah. I dated him for a while when I was in high school. It didn't end well. In fact, it was pretty scary," she said. She ordered a Jack and Coke and took a big drink. Edward watched her carefully. Her hand was shaking.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yeah," she said. He could tell she was edgy.

"Let's just go back to your place and hang out. You don't seem like you want to be here right now," he said. She looked at him gratefully before she quickly finished her drink and he led her out.


	10. Author's Note

**Author's note. I know it's been a while since I've updated and I know we're technically not supposed to make chapters an author's note…but, it is necessary this time. I just wanted to let everyone know that I am redoing Damaged Goods. It's been a while since my last update and I was rereading the story and just not happy with parts of it, so I am working on redoing it. Some parts will remain the same, some will change, but I hope that it will be better! Thanks to all for being so patient. I'm off to start re-writing ;)**


End file.
